Hidden Behind the Scenes
by Decente Renko
Summary: AUKagome is exploited by Kikyo, who she has always adored. But Kagome can no longer handle the way she is treated. After a ghastly turn of events, Kagome finds herself a demon. She now has more to deal with, and she will not be able to do it alone.KagSess
1. Failed Attempt

Souta found her.

"Kagome!" He knocked loudly on her door. "Mom told me to come and get you for dinner. Kagome!" No answer came. Was she not here? She had never snuck out before, to his knowledge. And his mother would not have sent him to retrieve Kagome to dinner if his mother knew Kagome was not at home. He shifted, slightly worried.

He reached out a hand to open the door. His hearted pounded in his chest. He tried to tell it that it was being unreasonable. He opened it slowly. What he found had him running down the stairs crying hysterically for his mother.

She was never good enough. Especially when compared to her cousin, Kikyo. Everyone thought so.

Kikyo was the stronger priestess. She was the better archer. Ever since they were little. Kagome used to try to keep up with, even surpass, her older cousin, but to no avail. Finally, Kagome had resigned herself to second best, if that.

Nevertheless, Kagome had always loved her cousin dearly. Kagome thought of Kikyo as more of a sister than a cousin. Kagome supported Kikyo in everything she did. And Kikyo did a lot, so she was always the center of attention, and therefore used Kagome's help to her advantage. Kagome always worked backstage to, unbeknownst to Kagome, secure Kikyo's popularity in the eyes of their peers and relatives.

As a result, Kagome was given little attention, and even less praise. As months became years of denied appreciation, Kagome inwardly became more and more depressed. Outwardly, though, she appeared to remain her cheerful self.

Today had begun poorly, and only continued to decline.

She had stayed awake late into the night, finishing a costume for Kikyo's role in the newest school play. Kikyo had given her the order at lunch the previous day and told her to have it completed by the following morning. Kagome still had her own homework to do. As a result, Kagome had gotten less than an hour of sleep.

When she delivered the dress before school, Kikyo looked it over with a critical eye before nodding. "It's decent enough."

Kagome forced a smile. "I'm glad it'll do." She then left for class as the first bell rang.

During lunch, she overheard Yura laughing amongst her friends at how Kagome was like a dog trying to please its master. She did not stay to find out if Kikyo, who was with the group, contradicted the statement. Perhaps Kagome knew she did not want to know.

Throughout the day, Kagome had trouble staying focused due to her lack of sleep. Consequently, she was chided by her teachers and laughed at by her classmates. When her friends, Sango, Rin and Miroku, asked if she was feeling all right, Kagome simply smiled and reassured them that she was only tired.

The thought of her friends made Kagome pause. The four of them were in a band together along with Inuyasha, Kouga, Kagura, Sesshomaru and Kikyo. Kikyo was lead singer. Or so everyone thought.

Kagome was unaware of the wistful smile that formed on her face as she thought of the times the band had spent together. She could picture Inuyasha banging on his drum set, the ears atop his white hair twitching. She could envision Sango, Rin and Kagura singing backup harmoniously into their shared microphone. A demon slayer, human and demon tolerating each other was an odd sight. She could see Kouga and Sesshomaru, both demons as well, playing their basses, their fingers moving expertly across the strings. Kikyo, of course, stood in the brightest spotlight at the front of the stage, her lips forming the words. For a moment, Kagome was lost in remembrance of the feeling of her fingers nimbly gliding across the white and black keys.

Kagome shook her head at herself. She only played keyboard. They could easily replace her. She knew for a fact that Miroku could play piano, and three bassists were not necessary. But even if Miroku chose to continue to play bass, the group could easily find a new member. Who would not want to be in a band with some of the most popular students, both human and demon, at school? How she managed to become a part of the group and remain so completely eluded her.

Kagome looked at her reflection in the shiny grey metal, but quickly averted her gaze. In looks, too, Kikyo had always outshone her.

Kagome did not think of who might miss her. She did not think of how her family would feel. She did not think of how much she would ruin Kikyo. She did not think of Souta discovering her. She thought of nothing except escaping all that had brought such misery to her life.

Beneath her milky skin she could see the blue veins running down her arms. She brought the blade down, slicing neatly through skin and muscle in long, vertical strokes. She knew only that she would have to cut deep and quick, or else her powers would heal her before she could escape.

- - - - - - - -

Mrs. Higurashi was up the stairs in seconds, but not fast enough in her eyes. Her daughter lay unconscious in an ever-spreading pool of her own blood. Her miko powers worked to heal her body, but the healing slowed as Kagome's life slipped away.

"Kagome!" she cried desperately. She barely noted her father pulling a sobbing Souta away from the doorway.

Mrs. Higurashi kneed by her daughter's head, ignoring that her skirt became soaked with the crimson blood that continued to flow from Kagome's arms. Tears poured down Mrs. Higurashi's face. Her own powers could not save her daughter if Kagome's own could not. "I had not wanted to do this," she whispered to Kagome, who, if not for the bloodstains and sallow skin, looked to be peacefully resting.

Mrs. Higurashi placed her hands on her daughter's chest, and they began to glow white.

Kagome's wounds began to heal more quickly, and Mrs. Higurashi knew that blood was being produced more rapidly. Kagome's skin returned from cold and sallow in color to a warm, pale cream. But her hair had gained a sapphire shine. The right half of a sun, colored a violet so dark it was almost black, faded into appearance on her forehead. Her wrists each gained three diagonal emerald stripes, barely visible beneath the blood. Her nails grew and sharpened, and Mrs. Higurashi guessed that her daughter had gained fangs as well.

The wounds finally ceased to bleed. When Kagome returned to consciousness, she opened lavender eyes to meet the familiar soft brown of her mother's.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the shortness! I'll try to make future chapters longer. 


	2. New Look, Old Look

She smelled cinnamon, salt, and blood. "Mom?" Looking up at her mother's tearstained face, Kagome felt different, slightly not herself. Suddenly realization dawned on her. She was alive. Tears began to fall from the corners of her eyes. "You saved me didn't you?" Her mother nodded. "Why? Why did you save me? Why couldn't you let me die?" Kagome demanded unreasonably, her voice escalating to a pitch that made her inwardly wince. "I don't want to live!"

"Kagome!" her mother cried, silencing her daughter's protests. She was deeply saddened by Kagome's words. Grabbing Kagome into a hug, she questioned gently, "How could I let you leave me? Especially like that." Kagome felt her mother inhale a deep, shaky breath. "Kagome, you had me so scared. Your brother and grandfather, too. Souta is the one who found you," she whispered, though Kagome heard her easily.

"S—Souta did?" Guilt descended upon her. How could she have let her little brother discover her in such a state? How could she have frightened her family as she had? "I—I'm sorry, Mom!" Kagome bawled, giving in to the warmth and security her mother offered her.

"Just… promise me you won't do it again," Mrs. Higurashi said softly.

Kagome knew she could say nothing other than, "I promise."

Her mother sighed in relief. "Good. Now," she said, brushing hair out of her daughter' face, "Why don't you get cleaned up, and then we'll talk."

"I don't know if I feel like talking…"

"I'll respect your wishes on that, for now. But you'll change your mind, I think," her mother replied with a sad smile.

Somewhat worried and confused, Kagome rose to shower. Shouldn't I be more tired with such a loss of blood? she wondered vaguely. Kagome turned on the water and grimaced at her bloody clothes and arms. She stripped her crusty clothes off and stepped under the hot cascade. As she washed her hair, she saw the water that gathered at her feet turn a diluted red.

As the last of the blood was rinsed from her arms, her eyes widened. Her wounds were already scabbing surprised her, but the green stripes on her pale skin shocked her. Checking the rest of her body, she found two additional slim, vertical stripes of a paler green on each of her sides that ran from just above her hip to just below her breasts, as well as three small horizontal stripes on the back of each knee the same color as those on her arms. Examining her nails, she found them to be deadly in appearance.

She hurriedly stepped out of the shower and into the steam-filled room. As she looked to the mirror, her jaw dropped in a silent gasp of disbelief at the marks on her face and deep purple eyes to reveal two sharp fangs. Hesitantly, she pushed aside her sopping midnight hair to find the tips of her ears slightly pointed.

Now Kagome understood why her mother thought they would need to talk.

Kagome grabbed a towel, ran to her room, hastily dressed, and then raced downstairs to find her mother. She heard small noises coming from the kitchen and recognized the scent of cinnamon, along with a lingering aroma of blood.

"Mom!" she exclaimed, exasperated, as she entered the kitchen. "What happened to me?"

Her mother turned to regard her. "Sit down, Kagome."

Kagome sat, knowing she would not get any answers until she obeyed her mother's order. Mrs. Higurashi sat next to her.

Her mother looked almost as sad and lost as Kagome felt. Kagome felt her temper cool at seeing her mother so distraught. Mrs. Higurashi did not seem to know where to begin. When she continued to remain silent, Kagome prompted, "Mom? Please, tell my why I'm like this."

Her mother nodded and met her eyes. "When I found you, you were so close to death," she began, stifled tears in her voice. "To save you, I had to awaken your demon blood."

"Does that mean," Kagome asked slowly, "That I've had demon blood all this time?"

Her mother nodded. "Lying dormant in you, yes. When you were born, your miko powers restrained your demon blood. Your father came from a long line of powerful demons. My mother, your grandfather's wife, was a demon also."

"So… you're a hanyou?" Kagome asked, surprised.

"Only in the same sense that you were a demon before I awakened your blood. My demon blood is still basically inactive. But it allowed me to stimulate yours."

"But if you're only half demon, why am I a full demon?" Kagome inquired, confused.

"I don't know. I expected you to be half, or three-quarters at best, though that sounds strange. My only guess is that the strength of your father's blood completely engulfed your human blood. Perhaps you have more of him in you than I thought," she said with a smile.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this before?"

"I thought living a human life would be best for you. I thought that was what you would want, too, since you and Kikyo have always been so close."

Kagome was silent a moment, thinking on her mother's words. So, Kikyo was completely human. "What about my miko powers?"

"I'm afraid I don't have an answer to that either. You're going to have to discover that for yourself."

Kagome sighed. "All right." She stood to leave, but stopped when she felt her mother's hand on her arm.

"Are you going to be okay?" Mrs. Higurashi asked anxiously. Kagome nodded and hugged her mother. "Get some rest, Kagome." Kagome nodded and pulled away. Before she had left the kitchen, her mother said just loud enough for her new hearing abilities to perceive, "I love you."

When Kagome had reached the top the stairs, she braced herself in time for the force that slammed into her side. Small arms circled her waste in a tight hug, and Kagome could hear quiet sniffles in addition to smelling dew laced with the scent of salt water.

"Souta," Kagome said softly, comfortingly, as she returned the embrace. "I'm so sorry, Souta."

"I'm just glad you're okay, Kagome."

Her grandfather gently detached the boy and looked at his granddaughter with eyes overflowing with concern. Kagome hugged the older man. "I'll be all right, Gramps," she assured him.

He seemed to accept her words, and led Souta to bed. Then she finally noticed that neither of them had reacted to her new appearance.

Kagome entered her room and was not surprised to find a rug covering what was undoubtedly a large bloodstain. She laid on her bed for an indeterminate amount of time before she rose and did her homework for the next day, partially to distract herself from the constant barrage of thoughts in her head and the overflow of information her new, keener senses brought her.

She also worked on several songs. She wrote the one Kikyo had promised to have finished for the next practice, which was tomorrow after school, and made a recording. Kagome managed to complete another song she had been working on for countless days, though she would have to go over it a few more times before she was satisfied enough to ask the group to play it. She then began writing two new pieces.

Finally, Kagome had tired herself enough that she could sleep without being plagued by thoughts and worries. She reset her alarm to wake her up earlier than normal. She had a feeling that she would need the extra time to get ready. But she did not want to think of that at that moment.

Her head rested on her pillow, and she nestled into her bed sheets. With a large, and unladylike, gaping yawn that made her pearly fangs gleam in the moonlight, Kagome drifted into a peacefully dreamless sleep.

- - - - - -

Kagome woke to her alarm sounding louder than she ever remembered it. She recalled why when she saw the marks on her arms as she stretched to turn the persistent sound off. She had resigned herself to accepting that she was going to be a demon for the rest of her life, however long that was now. But as she stood before her mirror, she feared what her schoolmates would say and do if they saw her change. She could not go to school as she now was.

Kagome showered quickly and returned to her room to decide what to wear. As she stood before her closet, she glanced out the window to see the beginning of another bright and sunny day. For the first time since she could remember, Kagome cursed the warm weather with a passion.

Of her customary plain shirts, she chose a solid purple. But instead of shorts for the balmy weather, she was forced to find something that would cover her leg markings. She smiled slightly when she found a long, lightweight black skirt hidden near the back of her wardrobe. Slipping it on, she found it fell to mid-shin.

Looking at her arms, Kagome knew that both the marred skin and the bright green markings would bring unwanted attention. Digging through a drawer with clothes for colder weather, she found a pair of worn, thin navy blue arm warmers that came to her elbow. Kagome could only pray that she would not become overheated.

She trimmed and filed her nails to look simply healthier, and a bit longer and sharper, rather than demonic. She used powder to try to naturally cover the half-sun, but it was so dark was still slightly visible. To solve the problem, Kagome left her hair loose, allowing her bangs to cover the mark on her forehead. The tips of her ears were also hidden beneath the dark masses. Hopefully no one would notice the slight color change in her hair. She lightly sprayed some perfume to hopefully cover the change in her scent that had likely occurred.

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. She looked her human self, almost. She had one dilemma and she did not know how to fix it. If she had her miko powers, she could probably find a spell, but she was a demon now…

Yet, her mother had said she might still have her miko powers. Kagome concentrated on her eyes. She watched them change slowly back to the brown they had been before. Kagome sighed in relief, but as her focus completely left that of her eye color, she saw them begin to change back to violet. Hurriedly, she willed them back to brown, but she now realized she would have to keep part of her power concentrated on her eyes for the entire day, at least until she found a better way to disguise herself. Until then, she dared not rely on her powers to hide her other demonic features.

Kagome grabbed her school supplies and materials for band practice. "Bye, Mom, Souta, Grandpa!" Kagome yelled as she slipped on her sandals and left the house.

"Have a nice day, honey!" her mother called after her.

Kagome was almost halfway to school when she sensed someone approaching her. The woman smelled of perfume, with the underlying natural scent of smoldering wood. Kagome forced herself to refrain from wrinkling her nose in disgust. She hoped she did not smell so horrible. They were related, after all.

"Good morning, little cousin," Kikyo greeted. "I thought I'd walk you to school today."

* * *

DarkCh3rry: Thanks! I am glad you liked it and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. 

cuttie-blossom: I will try!

Ami Onuki: Thank you!

Tiney: I am glad you like it thus far and I hope the story continues to meet with your expectations. I do plan on continuing. Thank you for reviewing!

Hell Chaos Angel: Thank you very much! I am flattered that you like my story so much after only the first chapter. I hope the story continues to please you. I will update when I can.


	3. Suspicions

Disclaimer: The first song is _Invisible_ by Lillix, and the second is _Kyoto Now!_ by Bad Religion.

* * *

"Morning, Kikyo," Kagome replied. Kikyo fell into step beside Kagome when she kept walking.

"Do you have my song?" Kikyo inquired with a fake air of innocence.

Kagome was momentarily shocked into silence, until she remembered that no one knew of her attempt the night before. Once she had left the house, the world seemed to disregard what had happened.

Kagome removed her music portfolio from her bag and handed Kikyo the stack of music sheets, wrapped in which was a tape of the song.

Kikyo eyed the large pile of papers. "That's a lot."

Kagome sighed. "You _did_ offer to write most of the songs. That means for everyone." She had tried to explain to Kikyo countless times before that each band member played or sang a different part of the song, and therefore plenty of paper was required. Kikyo never seemed to understand, probably because she could barely read the notes written for her, let alone that for other instruments. Kagome finally gave up and started writing what Kikyo was to sing in different color pen. "You sing the part in blue," Kagome said.

Kikyo nodded. When they neared the school, Kikyo said a quick, "Thanks, Kagome. See you later!" Then she walked off to be with her friends.

School was mercifully uneventful, with the exception of Sango's surprise that Kagome wore a skirt to school, which she had not done since the dress code had been eradicated. Band practice, however, was not as ordinary.

The band practiced in a room on Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's property that was disconnected from their house. Their equipment was on a raised stage with room for a small audience in front of it. They even had professional microphones and speakers.

When Kagome entered the room she passed by Sesshoumaru. She did not notice him sniff the air slightly. "You smell different," he stated indifferently.

Kagome forced herself to relax as the other demons of their group turned towards her and soon agreed.

"New perfume," she replied quickly. "Sorry, I won't wear it tomorrow."

Sesshoumaru did not look convinced, but he said nothing and walked away to ready his instrument. The other demons merely shrugged at her answer and returned to what their own tasks.

"Kikyo, do you have the song you promised us?" Sango asked. She did not like Kikyo much, and her feelings were not hidden in her tone of voice.

With a smug look, Kikyo produced the composition from her bag. The papers were slightly wrinkled and dog-eared, Kagome noticed. Kikyo's stack was larger because she used a copy machine to make duplicates for everyone.

They approached and each acquired one before taking their places.

The song opened with piano, so Sesshoumaru nodded to Kagome to start.

She played. Kikyo and her backup singers, Kagura and Sango, raised their voices, and Inuyasha followed on his drums. The strings, Sesshoumaru, Miroku and Kouga, entered soon after.

_What can be done in order for you to perceive that I'm not falling behind?  
That's your vision your delusion I was here to begin  
You've interrupted our conclusions but we haven't begun  
And you've placed your number ones instead_

Sesshoumaru mentally grimaced. When blended with the voices of Kagura and Sango, Kikyo's voice was decent enough, but alone, it was not half as good as most people told her. Her male following was what kept her as their lead singer.

So what, I'm different  
Would you prefer if we were all like her?  
You see the external illusions  
We're all the same

I don't want to be gone, I don't want to be, when I'm around  
Why do you wanna see?  
She's someone that isn't me,  
I don't wanna be invisible

Sesshoumaru almost raised an eyebrow at the lyrics. If anyone should feel that way, it would be…

His golden gaze slid to Kagome, who was focused on playing. He watched her slender fingers glide expertly across the keys before he focused on his music sheet again. Kagome was always hidden in her cousin's shadow.

As the band continued to play, Sesshoumaru's mind wondered to recent memories. He had been asked to act in the school play, and at the first rehearsal he noticed Kagome rushing around both on and back-stage.

Kikyo later nominated Kagome as stage manager, and the drama teacher had approved. Kagome had never been asked but she did not protest. Nor did she complain when every problem was brought before her.

He distinctly recalled when, two days ago, Kikyo had finally decided on a design for her costume, and a dress rehearsal had been scheduled for the following day several weeks before. Kikyo's confident words sounded clearly in his head, "Kagome will do it."

And apparently she had. Yesterday at the practice performance, Kikyo had been clothed in the dress she had chosen. Sesshoumaru, though, had not missed Kagome's attempt to hide her exhaustion throughout the day. He did respect her devotion.

Today, though, something was different about her.

As they finished the song, he was brought out of his musings by his half brother's loud and obnoxious voice. "Can't we play a song that isn't so girly?" Inuyasha demanded.

"For once I agree with mutt face," Kouga stated, receiving a glare from Inuyasha. "Don't you have any other songs?"

"Um… let me check. Why don't we take a break?" Kikyo suggested.

"You don't know?" Sango snorted.

Before Kikyo could respond, Sesshoumaru interrupted. "A break would be a good idea. We can rest in the kitchen."

"All right! Food!" Inuyasha was the first out the door.

"Hanyous," Kagura muttered in disgust before following.

The others soon followed her, excluding Kikyo and her cousin.

Kagome moved to where her pack was as Kikyo asked her, "Do you have anything?"

Kagome pulled out the other song she had finished the night before. "I've been working on this for a while, so I'm not sure it's ready yet," Kagome answered hesitantly.

"It'll have to do," Kikyo stated, snatching the music from Kagome's hands. "What part do I sing?"

"You don't. It's for the guys."

Kikyo gave Kagome a disapproving glare before releasing a resigned sigh. Kikyo murmured a barely remembered 'thanks' before ordering Kagome to retrieve the others. Informing the group that Kikyo had a song for them, they returned to practice.

"I only have one copy though," Kikyo said when they entered. Sesshoumaru announced that he could make copies, and so left to do so. When he returned, he gave the stack to Kikyo to hand out, desiring as little close contact with his brother as possible.

"What?" Inuyasha yelled as he began reading the music. "How come Sesshoumaru gets a solo in the beginning? And it's still slow!"

"Quit complaining, Inu—" Kikyo was cut off by a shout of joy from Inuyasha, who proceeded to start playing a quick rock beat on his drum set.

"What are you doing?" Kikyo demanded.

Inuyasha stopped and looked at her incredulously. "Uh, playing my part?"

Kikyo tried to recover. "Right. I meant, why don't we try going through the whole thing together?" she suggested.

The others agreed, so Kikyo, Kagura and Sango sat in the audience to watch.

Sesshoumaru began playing his solo and then began singing the words given to him.

_It's a matter of prescience  
No, not the science fiction kind  
It's all about ignorance,  
and greed, and miracles for the blind  
the media parading, disjointed politics  
founded on petrochemical plunder  
and we're its hostages_

Inuyasha added his drums and cymbals.

_If you stand to reason  
you're in the game  
the rules might be elusive  
but our pieces are the same  
and you know if one goes down we all go down as well  
the balance is precarious as anyone can tell  
this world's going to hell_

Miroku and Kouga added their basses and voices for the chorus. Kagome added her keyboard soon after, though she kept it soft, merely an accent to the music of the guys.

_Don't allow  
this mythologic hopeful monster to exact its price  
Kyoto now!  
We can't do nothing and I think someone else will make it right_

Sesshoumaru began singing alone again.

_You might not think it matters now  
But what if you are wrong  
You might not think there's any wisdom in a fucked up punk rock song  
But the way it is  
cannot persist for long  
a brutal sun is rising on a sick horizon_

_It's in the way  
we live our lives  
exactly like the double-edge of a cold familiar knife  
and supremacy weighs heavy on the day  
it's never really what you own but what you threw away  
and how much did you pay?_

They returned to the chorus, enjoying the beat. Before Sesshoumaru again went solo.

_In your dreams  
You saw a steady state a bounty for eternity  
Silent screams  
but now the wisdom that sustains us is in full retreat_

Their singing halted as they broke into musical symphony, and Kagome paused in her playing.

_Don't allow  
this mythologic hopeful monster isn't worth the risk  
Kyoto now!  
We can't have vision for the future if it can't be fixed  
Alien  
We need a fresh and new religion to run our lives  
Hand in hand  
the arid torpor of inaction will be our demise_

_Oh, Kyoto now!_

Sango and Kagura were yelling and clapping in admiration. Kikyo nodded approval. Kagome could not help but smile broadly. It sounded exactly as she had imagined it. Sesshoumaru and the others had certainly done the song justice with their voices and playing.

"That was awesome!" Kouga declared.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Good job, Kikyo."

Sesshoumaru, too, enjoyed the song, but his suspicions were heightened. The words were artistically arranged, as usual. But he wondered if Kikyo even knew the meaning of petrochemical.

He looked to Kagome. She was the one in as many honors and advanced placement classes as he was, not Kikyo. Sesshoumaru had for some time wondered if Kikyo received help from Kagome in writing songs.

The band practiced for another hour before dispersing. They agreed to meet again in three days.

Kagome returned home in a lighter mood, pleased that her band mates had enjoyed her song. She released her hold over her eye color with relief. When she stepped into the house, her mother called her into the kitchen.

Kagome entered to see her mother standing next to a box on the table. "What's that?"

Her mother smiled at her. "I was going through your father's things to see if I could find something that might help you with your change, and I found some of his journals, so I'd like you to have them."

Kagome hugged her mother tightly. "Thanks, Mom! I appreciate it."

"I just hope it helps," her mother replied, pulling away slightly. "You seem better today. I'm glad."

Kagome just smiled. "I'll be in my room if you need me." She then took the box and went upstairs.

Once she had completed her homework, Kagome began skimming the diaries. Though she would have rather read them in detail, finding out how to hide her appearance was a priority at the moment.

She was up late into the night, but Kagome finally found what she was looking for. She stayed up even later to decipher how to do what her father had written. After a few tries she achieved her goal, and she practiced a bit more to make sure she could do it easily.

She finally fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

FluffysShai: I am glad to here that. Thanks so much for reviewing! 

Sesshie's Black Dominatrix: I am sorry I took so long with this update. I hope it was at least partially worth the wait. I will try my best to update sooner. Thank you for your review!

Rumiko Takahasi: I am happy you liked it. I hope you continue to enjoy. Thanks for reviewing!


	4. Thoughts

Kagome looked over the part of a new song she had created and recalled her inspiration with a smile—the occurrence between her friends earlier that day.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kagome was in a generally good mood when she left the house for school that morning. The way her father had described making her appearance human had been somewhat difficult to interpret, but once she understood, she found it to be similar to what she had tried the previous day, only easier.

So Kagome was able to wear cooler clothes, though she had to keep the arm warmers to hide the still plainly visible scars. Based on some of what she had read the other night, however, the scars would soon disappear.

She did notice that her senses were duller than they had been the day before. Making her appearance human apparently made her senses human as well. At least she knew why most demons did not mask themselves as human.

After one day as a demon, she already missed the heightened abilities. Kagome resolved to use her father's journals to teach herself to survive as demon when she had time to herself at the safety of her own home. She was, after all, a demon now, and would not—could not—hide as a human all of her life.

School had been uneventful until lunch. Kagome and Sango were waiting for Miroku to join them. Meanwhile, Kagome was pressuring Sango to acknowledge her feelings for Miroku, an almost daily event.

Much to Kagome's surprise, Sango sighed and murmured, "Okay, I admit it. I like him."

"So you should tell him. He probably feels the same way," Kagome encouraged her best friend.

"But he can't keep his hands to himself," Sango protested. For the first time, Sango confessed that she was hurt by Miroku's actions. "I guess I'm afraid he'll cheat on me." She sighed again. "I don't know. Maybe I should tell him…"

Before Kagome could offer another word of advice or counsel, a female's cry of "Hentai!" was heard, accompanied by a resounding slap. Miroku soon appeared, a pink mark forming on one cheek.

He gave a dramatic sigh. "I don't see why they have to hit so hard."

Sango stood without a word and walked away. She was upset with herself. How could she fall for such a… _hentai_?

Miroku appeared utterly confused. Kagome sent him a look that told him to stay put before she went after Sango.

Sango had taken a seat on the lawn, making sure her back was to Miroku, as she struggled not to cry. She had never shed tears at school before.

Kagome sat next to her friend, and they remained in silence for several long minutes. Sango finally broke the quiet. "I can't believe I like him. The way he treats women…"

Kagome was silent a moment longer, as if wording her answer as best as she possibly could. "That's Miroku. That's just the way he his. That's who you fell in love with… right?" she questioned softly. "If he changed so drastically, he wouldn't be the guy you want to be with right now, would he?"

Sango remained silent but looked somewhat comforted at Kagome's words.

Kagome continued, her voice gaining a hint of amusement, "Besides, if you two started dating, I'm sure he wouldn't do it _as_ often. And you'd have a better excuse for hitting him when he does."

Seeing the barest of smiles on Sango's face, Kagome gave her friend a hug before standing. "I'll be right back."

Kagome then approached Miroku, who still had a stunned look on his face. "You should go talk to her."

Miroku came out of his stupor and, with a nod, left to do as she suggested.

Kagome watched as Miroku approached Sango, who stiffened at his arrival but allowed him to sit beside her. After a moment, Kagome saw Miroku gently place his hand over Sango's, and Kagome smiled when Sango did not pull away.

- - - - - - - - - -

With a barely surprised grimace, Kagome recollected the events that followed.

- - - - - - - - - -

The voice of her cousin sang out Kagome's name. Kagome turned her focus from her friends to face Kikyo.

"Kagome," Kikyo's voice sounded almost pleading, "I need your help. You know about me being nominated as student body vice president?" Kagome nodded. The announcement of nominees had been broadcasted over the speakers during their first class. "Could you _please_ help me prepare for the debate tomorrow?"

- - - - - - - - - -

In other words, Kikyo wanted Kagome to prepare _for_ her. Kagome would have tried to argue that the election was just a popularity contest, but Kagura was Kikyo's competition, so the winner would need something besides popularity on her side.

Kagome pulled out a stack of blank note cards and began writing on the issues likely to be brought up during the debate. At least she could subtly insert her opinion while writing what she knew would appeal to the majority of their schoolmates.

Luckily, Kagome had finished her homework earlier.

- - - - - - - - - -

The next day everyone was called to the auditorium for the debates.

Sesshoumaru argued persuasively with his opponent on what he thought was best for the school, silently wondering why he even bothered. Sesshoumaru would be elected president simply because he was who he was.

As his opponent contended to his views, Sesshoumaru idly scanned the crowd with emotionless gold eyes, finding nothing but admirers and bored students—until his eyes found familiar raven hair and insightful brown eyes.

Kagome sat slightly forward in her seat in attention, her eyes for the speaker and her ears for his words. Surely she knew that what was said made no difference in the outcome of the election? She must know… and yet she listened anyway.

As he took his seat, his attention was brought to Kikyo, who had begun a speech that, in its brilliantly convincing simplicity, could not have been written by the one who spoke it. His belief in the thought only grew as she answered well all questions posed to her with the use of note cards. Yet when Sesshoumaru eyed the writing, it matched that on the music sheets they had at band practice.

- - - - - - - - - -

After school, Kagome went straight to the theater to help ready for the opening and sole public performance of the school play that night. Kagome was relieved the production was almost over with. Watching Sesshoumaru in his role as a medieval monarch was a magnificent sight, for he seemed to fit the part perfectly. But when Sesshoumaru's character professed devotion to another character, Kagome caught herself more than once wishing to be in the other actor's place.

When she did realize where her thoughts were going, she stopped her wishful thinking with the knowledge that she was too far below Sesshoumaru for him to ever notice her. She repeated to herself that she held only a schoolgirl's fleeting crush, refusing to acknowledge that she had felt something for Sesshoumaru for years. But the years of little direct contact were what had enabled Kagome to hide her feelings, perhaps too well.

A break came in the activity of working backstage, and Kagome took the moment to watch the actors. She saw Sesshoumaru standing tall and proud, his manner ever stoic and confident. His silver hair gained a golden glow from the well-placed lights, and his markings stood out regally against his flawless skin. Kagome knew she would never forget the image.

Kagome turned away before her mind could turn to impossible dreams, and she suddenly had the ideal opening verse to her most recent song.

* * *

Sesshomaru-sama mate: I hope this was soon enough for you. I am glad you are enjoying the story. Thanks for the review! 

MadMood: I'm glad you do! Thank you for reviewing!

MidniteTimberWolf: Thank you for the compliments! To be honest, I can't wait until I get to write that part, but the time is not quite right yet. Maybe the next chapter… We'll see. Anyway, thanks so much for reviewing!

Sesshie's Black Dominatrix: Yes, things are busy, though most of the time I would much rather be writing, especially for this story at the moment. Thanks for understanding, though. I am just glad you are enjoying it. Thank you again for reviewing!

sataness-ov-desire: My friend introduced me to Bad Religion and I fell in love with their music. No songs in this chapter, but more to come! I am glad you like the story so far. Thank you for the review!


	5. Poison

Disclaimer: The first song is _Taking Over Me_ by Evanescence and the second is _St. Jimmy_ by Green Day.

* * *

The following day was Saturday, so practice was held early. Kikyo gave Kagome a ride, the main reason for the deed being that Kikyo needed Kagome's newest songs. Kikyo also undoubtedly wanted to flaunt the new car that she had received from her parents as a sign of the pride they felt at their daughter's performance the previous night.

Without bothering to allow Kikyo the chance to engage in small talk before unsubtly requesting for the music, Kagome simply handed the papers and tape over as she sat in the passenger's seat.

"Only two?" Kikyo inquired as she inserted the cassette into her car stereo system.

Kagome's eyes widened. Her cousin had made the request for more songs only the night before. Kagome had been fortunate enough to have already had one song nearly completed. Once she had put the final touches on it, she had written another.

Kagome sighed and, ignoring Kikyo's comment, said, "Your part's in red."

"There's no red in this one," Kikyo remarked, a warning tone in her voice.

"It's another song for the guys, since they liked the last one." Thinking about it, Kagome admitted the song was a bit strange, but she had been tired and she stayed up late into the night to write it. Now she was sleep deprived, and thinking of the essays she had to write for class and the tests she had to study for were only increasing her feelings of weariness.

Kikyo huffed and pressed the play button, and Kagome heard her piano playing come through the speakers, followed by her voice.

_You don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do..._

Kikyo could read music, but barely, so she let the song repeat itself as she tried to memorize what it sounded like. Kagome let her mind drift to the seven page history paper due Monday.

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you, to live, to breathe  
you're taking over me_

Once they arrived, Kagome grabbed her bag and exited the car to allow the others to inspect and praise the vehicle. Kikyo had long since hidden the tape.

Kikyo presented the group with the song she was to sing first. Once everyone had warmed up, and Sesshoumaru had made copies, they tried playing it through.

_Have you forgotten all I know  
and all we had?  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then_

Kagome did not miss Sango's blush and Miroku's surprised look at the verse. She smiled at her friends. They had informed her that they were going on a date that evening.

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you, to live, to breathe  
you're taking over me_

_I look in the mirror and see your face  
if I look deep enough  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over_

Kagome was elated for her friends. She did not notice the subtle glance she received from golden eyes as her fingers glided across the black and white keys.

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you, to live, to breathe  
you're taking over me_

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you, to live, to breathe  
you're taking over me_

_Taking over me  
you're taking over me  
taking over me  
taking over me_

Sesshoumaru played the final note on his bass and let it fade into silence. The band agreed that the song was well done, finding nothing that needed changing.

Sesshoumaru then announced that they had been asked to play at a club on Friday. When the excited shouts of joy had quieted, he added that they would therefore be practicing more the coming week, beginning with practice tomorrow afternoon.

Some of the members groaned, namely Inuyasha, but none protested.

"We'll need to start deciding what songs to play," Sesshoumaru added.

Kikyo spoke up. "Wait, I have another one!"

She gave Sesshoumaru the pages, and he left, reappearing moments later with a larger pile. Kikyo again passed them out to the others.

"All right," Kouga commented as he glanced through his part.

Inuyasha and Miroku voiced their own approval as the female singers took seats in the audience once again.

Inuyasha began with his drums while Sesshoumaru began singing.

_St. Jimmy's comin' down across the alleyway  
Up on the boulevard like a zip gun on parade  
Light of a silhouette  
He's insubordinate  
Coming at you on the count of 1, 2—1,2,3,4!_

_My name is Jimmy and you better not wear it out  
Suicide commando that your momma talked about  
King of the forty thieves  
And I'm here to represent  
That needle in the vein of the establishment_

_I'm the patron saint of the denial  
With an angel face and a taste for suicidal_

_Cigarettes and ramen and a little bag of dope  
I am the son of a bitch and Edgar Allen Poe  
Raised in the city under a halo of lights  
The product of war and fear that we've been victimized_

Nearly everyone glanced at Inuyasha.

Sango burst out laughing. _Kikyo_ had written this? The thought almost caused Sango to start laughing again.

As she played, Kagome had to resist the urge to chuckle as well. She really must have been tired when she wrote those lyrics. They were amusing, though.

I'm the patron saint of the denial  
With an angel face and a taste for suicidal

ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?

I'll give you something to cry about.

ST. JIMMY!

My name is St. Jimmy I'm a son of a gun  
I'm the one that's from the way outside  
I'm a teenage assassin executing some fun  
In the cult of the life of crime.

I really hate to say it but I told you so  
So shut your mouth before I shoot you down old boy  
Welcome to the club and give me some blood  
And the resident leader at the lost and found

It's comedy and tragedy  
It's St. Jimmy  
And that's my name...and don't wear it out!

Like before, the girls expressed their good opinion loudly and enthusiastically.

Sesshoumaru had them practice for countless hours with only a few short breaks. He finally allowed everyone to leave, but only, he stated, because they were to meet the next day.

Sango and Miroku left immediately to prepare for their date. Sesshoumaru disappeared as well. Inuyasha, Kikyo and Kagura had gathered outside, where the air was cooling comfortably.

Left to herself, Kagome sat at her keyboard. She hummed a short tune that had come to her earlier, and attempted to have it sound right on the keyboard. Pulling a blank music sheet from her bag, she wrote down the notes she liked.

Spellbound by the music, Kagome unconsciously began to voice words to the tune.

A hard smack to her cheek brought Kagome to an abrupt halt. Her music sheet fluttered to the ground.

Kagome's shocked, tired eyes looked up to meet the seething one's of her cousin.

"How could you do that? What if someone heard you?" Kikyo demanded hotly. "You're just lucky I came in alone." Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but Kikyo cut her off. "No, listen to what I have to say. You can be really rude sometimes. I always looked out for you when we were growing up. I let you be around me and my friends… How could you be so stupid? How do you think the others would react if they heard you? They would probably accuse you of stealing my songs. I can't believe you did something so idiotic. You could ruin my singing career…"

Kagome began several times to speak, but Kikyo's tirade left her no opening. Kagome's head began to lower and her shoulders sagged. Her exhausted mind had at first resisted against Kikyo's propaganda. But as the rant continued, only the hurtful words penetrated Kagome's hazy and fatigued mind, engraving deeply into her soul as her chest tightened and hers stomach clenched.

…_stupid…_

…_selfish…_

…_idiot…_

…_thoughtless…_

…_uncaring…_

…_weak…_

…_foolish_…

Kagome did not notice when Kikyo's rage subsided, or when Kikyo stopped speaking altogether. Not until a large hand was laid on her shoulder, and her head came up in surprise to meet two memorable golden eyes with barely visible flickering of emotion in them.

- - - - - - - - -

Sesshoumaru heard a soft, not unpleasant, humming. Giving in to curiosity, he began following it to the source. The sound was accompanied by piano playing. As he neared, singing began, and the harmonious voice sounded oddly familiar.

Sesshoumaru halted in the doorway as the voice was cut off by a harsh slap. He saw only the two cousins. Kikyo stood beside Kagome, who was sat at the keyboard. Yet, the voice he had heard had not been that of Kikyo, for he knew from painful reoccurrence how she sounded when she sang. Had the voice, then, belonged to the other cousin?

The music on the floor caught his eye, the writing the same as before.

Then Kikyo's words met his ears. He watched silently, waiting for Kagome to defend herself. Yet she only seemed to lose her will to fight. Her head dropped and her hair fell into her face. Every belittling word Kikyo spoke seemed to drain Kagome of her self-worth.

He would have to reflect on the reason behind the cruel lecture another time. At the moment, he was far too disgusted to continue listening. At least when he belittled someone, he spoke the truth.

Sesshoumaru approached the stage, making his presence known. When Kikyo noticed him, she instantly paled.

"Sesshoumaru. Can I help you with something? I was just speaking with my cousin. How long have you been here?"

He only glared at her, sending icy chills of fear down her spine. She heard Inuyasha shout her name, and with relief excused herself before retreating hastily outside.

Sesshoumaru's gaze shifted back to Kagome, who still had her head bowed and seemed as if she were completely unaware of him. He paused only slightly before resting a hand on one of her shoulders.

Startled, her eyes looked up at him, and he was taken aback at the melancholy and self-loathing he saw in the russet depths. Though he found no evidence of tears. She pulled away almost instantly, and his hand slipped from its place to rest once again at his side.

"Kagome…" She was avoiding looking at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said hurriedly, her voice nearly as detached as his usually was. Then she left.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the paper half covered in music notes for a moment before he retrieved it. After placing it on the music stand of the keyboard, he turned and left, his mind plagued with questions and problems to be solved.

- - - - - - - - -

Kagome recognized immediately who stood before her, and his penetrating stare unnerved her, as if he could read every thought she had ever had. She pulled back, embarrassed. He had seen her at her worst… weak… pathetic… _stupid_.

"Kagome…" She could not look at him.

She fled after a rushed goodbye. Walking home, she could only curse herself more. She had left the song she had started. If Kikyo found out…

Kagome groaned inwardly at herself. Why was she so _stupid_?

Kikyo's words continued to haunt her the entire way home.

She entered an empty house. Her family had gone out grocery shopping. She found a note stating that they had waited as long as they could for her to join them, but they wanted to be back before dark.

Kagome went upstairs and filled the bathtub. She dropped the concealing spell as she dropped her clothes into a pile at her feet.

She sat soaking in the steaming water. Still, she did not cry. She felt incapable of doing so. She felt too empty.

_So stupid_…

* * *

cuttie-blossom: I'm glad you think so. Thanks for reviewing!

Elegant Enchantress: Thanks so much! I am glad you like it!

MadMood: That will be a good day, lol. Thank you for the review!

Owarinari: I am happy to hear that. The first song was actually only part of a song by Lillix and the second song was by Bad Religion. I list the songs and artists in my disclaimer at the top of the chapter. Thanks for the review!

Sesshie's Black Dominatrix: Keeping busy is good; I just wish I were not _this_ busy, lol. I definitely agree that writing is helpful in relieving stress and lifting spirits. I only began writing about two years ago, and I wish I had known sooner. Anyway, I am very pleased to hear you are still enjoying the story and I hope it continues to meet with your expectations!

fox girl 7: Thank you so much! I hope it continues to please.

SesshoumarusSisterFate: And spoil the ending? Lol. I am glad you are enjoying the story. Do you know of A Single Spark? Thanks for the review!

Kagome21: The truth will be revealed to all in time. I still have to work out exactly when certain people find out the different secrets. I am happy to hear that you like my story. Thanks so much for reviewing!

Tiney: I am glad you do, and I will! Thank you!


	6. Tourniquet

Disclaimer: The song is Evanescence's _Tourniquet_.

* * *

Kagome looked at her reflection in the metal surface of the blade, her own purple eyes staring back at her. A demon's eyes, like Sesshoumaru's. Kagome immediately tilted the razor so she could not see herself. She did not want to analyze the mysterious emotion in Sesshoumaru's aurulent eyes; afraid she would conclude that the sentiment was disgust or annoyance. 

Her thoughts then returned to Kikyo, and Kagome closed her eyes tightly, as if to block out the memory. But the words continued to repeat in her mind. Kagome felt so shattered. She just wanted to pain to go away.

Had Kagome's mind been as clear and sharp as usual, she would have realized that with her demonic healing abilities, death would not come to her. But as she was—exhausted, embarrassed, emotionally aggrieved—her bathwater became a rosy pink in her vain attempts to gain at least the temporary bliss of unconsciousness. The oblivion never came as her wounds rapidly healed and her blood was quickly replenished.

She finally gave up, having failed yet again, and returned to her room. Kagome stayed awake writing until dawn, trying to order her muddled thoughts as she expressed herself in the best way she knew. As the first rays of the sun shone through her bedroom window, Kagome settled into her bed and sought solace in the journals of her father.

Kagome could not recall when she had fallen asleep, but she knew what had woken her: her sense of duty. She had to go to band practice. Though she wished only for the peace of dreamless sleep, if she was to remain living in this world, she had responsibilities that she could not shirk.

Kagome forced herself to rise, shower, dress and make her appearance human. She grabbed a quick snack and left early, just in case Kikyo came to offer her another ride. Kagome did not want to be alone with her cousin at the moment. She did not know what to think about Kikyo anymore.

When she arrived, Sango was already there. Sango rushed to meet her friend but she slowed her dash when she neared Kagome. "Are you all right, Kagome?"

Kagome knew the smile she offered was weak, so as cover she inquired about Sango's date. Sango immediately began to chatter about her rendezvous. And though Sango complained of several hentai moves on Miroku's part, Kagome could tell that Sango had enjoyed herself. Kagome's smile became more real, she was truly happy for her friend.

Kagome was relieved to find that the music sheet she had left was still at her keyboard. She was further comforted when Sesshoumaru neither said anything about the day before nor treated her any differently.

Once everyone had arrived, the group decided on the song arrangements for Friday before they began practicing. They did not rest until dinner, for which they called out and ordered.

While waiting for their meal to be delivered, all the band members except Kagome went to relax in the living room of the large house. She remained behind at her keyboard.

As the door closed behind the last person, Kagome ran her fingertips lightly over the keys in an almost loving caress, not pressing hard enough to make any sound. She sighed softly. She had been somewhat distracted during practice. Perhaps seeing Kikyo, not to mention Sesshoumaru, had diverted her attention.

Kagome reached into her bag and pulled out a song born from the early hours of the morning and deep despair.

Kagome readied her fingers on the keyboard, and in her mind she could hear the accompanying bass and drum parts that opened the song. The voices of the backup singers joined occasionally.

She soon closed her eyes. Unlike during practice, she did not have to pretend to read the music she had committed to memory because she had written it. The words flowed passionately from within her. All of her songs came from her heart, but this one reflected from the bottom of her soul in one of her darkest hours.

- - - - - - - - -

As everyone found a seat, Sango noticed they were missing one person. "Where's Kagome?" she asked no one in particular. She received shrugs and uncaring looks in answer.

"Probably still practicing," offered Kouga. "She's been kinda off today." They had all noticed.

"I'll go get her," Sango informed them before leaving.

Shortly after, Sesshoumaru stood and exited through a different door, giving no explanation at all.

- - - - - - - - -

Sesshoumaru had come to the conclusion that Kagome was the creator of Kikyo's songs. He had thought the different colored pen to be simply a result of Kikyo's hubris. He now realized the more likely explanation was Kikyo's lack of ability to read music and know her own part.

With the writing of the music sheets being identical to the note cards Kikyo had possessed, Sesshoumaru knew that Kagome was also the author of the debate speech. Kikyo, of course, would not want such information to be publicly known, for her status would drop, which clarified somewhat her outburst of the previous day.

Left unexplained was why Kikyo had been so adamant about Kagome remaining silent and hidden. The only plausible solution he could construe was that Kikyo feared her cousin besting her. For such a fear to be reasonable, Kagome would have to possess skills better than Kikyo, and Kikyo would have to have knowledge of such abilities.

Once such talent he believed was Kagome's voice, but he had not heard enough to be certain.

In wondering why Kagome succumbed to her cousin, he quickly deduced that Kikyo had taken advantage of Kagome's kindness and manipulated their relationship.

Sesshoumaru had had to determine his own role in the interaction between Kikyo and Kagome, and he had come to the unpleasant conclusion that he had little standing in the current situation. He was not personally close to either female, and so had no right to interfere. A scene like that of the day before would not be acceptable, but he otherwise resigned himself to the role of spectator, though he would certainly keep a close eye on the two.

When Sango had brought attention to Kagome's absence, he had waited only a moment before taking a different route than Sango to discover what the younger cousin was doing.

Piano playing struck his ears followed by the singing voice from before.

- - - - - - - - -

_I tried to kill the pain  
But only brought more  
I lay dying  
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved  
Am I too lost?_

_My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation_

_Do you remember me  
Lost for so long  
Will you be on the other side  
Or will you forget me  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved  
Am I too lost?_

_My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation_

She continued to play, unaware of her audience.

_My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation_

_My wounds cry for the grave  
My soul cries for deliverance  
Will I be denied, Christ  
Tourniquet  
My suicide_

More music followed the final words, but Kagome felt drained, and ceased her playing. Her concert posture became lax, but she felt slightly better after releasing the words as she had.

"Kagome?"

Kagome instantly turned toward the voice to see Sango approaching slowly.

- - - - - - - - -

Sesshoumaru had been captivated by her voice, as well as the utter sadness and implications hidden behind the words.

He observed attentively as Sango advanced to stand before Kagome. Then Sango voiced the question he also desired an answer to. "Kagome, is that song… true?"

Kagome remained silent, which was just as condemning as an affirmative reply.

He could sense Sango's attention drop to Kagome's covered forearms. Hesitantly, Sango reached forward. Kagome made no move to stop her, though her arms remained with her wrists facing the floor.

Sango removed the arm warmers and turned Kagome's unresisting arms to view the underside. "Kagome," Sango said softly, her voice watery.

Sango wrapped her arms around her friend tightly. After a moment, Kagome brought her marred arms up and returned the embrace.

Before she did, Sesshoumaru's sharp eyes saw clearly the newly healing cuts. Long, deep, and still an angry red. Despite his distance from the stage, Sesshoumaru noticed something Sango had not—the nearly invisible scars that proved Kagome had made an attempt on her own life before.

Never before had he harbored such a strong desire to comfort, and he had no idea how to do so. For the first time in countless years, Sesshoumaru did not know what to do.

As he watched, Kagome allowed Sango to cry on her shoulder. "It's all right, Sango," Kagome murmured soothingly.

"It's not all right," Sango sobbed. "I'm your friend, and I didn't even notice you were hurting. Just this morning I was rambling about my date—"

"Which I wanted to hear about. Honestly, Sango, seeing you happy made me feel better."

"But… but you…tried to…"

"I can't die that easily," Kagome replied cryptically. "I'm here with you right now, aren't I?

"Kagome, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I hold nothing against you. Now just take a deep breath and try to calm down."

Sango did as she was told before releasing a strangled chuckle. "Again, you're the one offering comfort when you're the one who needs it." She paused. "You won't try again… will you?"

Kagome gave a small but encouraging smile. "I'll try not to." Sesshoumaru could tell that Kagome did not want to make a promise she might not keep, and he worried despite himself. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Sango nodded and finally detached herself from her friend. "Kagome." The girl looked up from retrieving her arm warmers to see Sango smiling. "You really do have a beautiful voice."

Kagome returned the smile. "Thanks, Sango."

"I'm serious, Kagome. You're way better than Kikyo. You should be lead singer."

Kagome was silent a moment before she spoke. "Sango, promise you won't tell anyone about this."

"What? Any of it? But, Kagome, you're such a great singer and…" Realization hit her. "You've been writing all of those songs, haven't you?"

"Promise you won't tell. Please."

Seeing the beseeching face Kagome presented, Sango relented. "Okay. But at least tell me why."

Kagome looked away. "I need to work out something between Kikyo and me."

"You'll have to tell them sometime."

"Yeah, I know."

"Just as long as you do." Sango wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulders. "Let's go, I bet the food's here by now, and I'm a mess."

Sesshoumaru rejoined the rest of the band, silently contemplated his uncharacteristic feelings. His outwardly stoic demeanor never wavered, though, even when the two girls appeared.

He subtly watched Kagome as she acted as if nothing had happened, undoubtedly like she had after the last time, the time when the now barely visible scars were still fresh and raw. He could not refrain from questioning if Sango was enough to prevent another of Kagome's descents into depression. And he wondered at his worry that she would one day succeed in her anguished aim.

Yet amidst all the angst, Sesshoumaru still remembered her singing, her enchanting voice.

* * *

* * *

Pyra-Vamp-Chick: Here is more, as requested. And still more to come. Thanks for reviewing! 

Death Phoenix: As asked for, I updated, and I shall continue to do so. Thank you for the review!

MadMood: I agree. Hopefully that day will come soon. Thanks for the review!

PinkGrenade: Yes, it is unexpected of her. I explained partially about that in this chapter, but do not fear. The Kagome we know is not entirely lost. Thank you very much for reviewing!

Kakiomae: Thank you! I think chapter answered part of your review. Kagome will probably be regaining her more fiery nature soon.

Fluffyluva246: Thanks so much! I am so pleased you think so. And I am a member of Single Spark as well.

Tensaiga: Do not worry, Kagome is just tired and confused, and a bit surprised. Wouldn't you be, if the person you had trusted all your life suddenly treated you with such obvious cruelty? Just wait until the shock wears off… Anyway, thank you for reviewing!

AvaKay100: I am so glad you like my story. Kagome's true form will not be revealed for several more chapters, or so I am currently planning. Thank you so much for the review!

Sesshie's Black Dominatrix: You are right. You may have noticed I made a slight reference to what you have been saying. It is for kind reviewers like you that I want to make my stories as best as I possibly can. I do freely admit that I write for myself as well. When I first began I wrote only for myself, but when I began posting I always proof read, no matter how much longer I have to stay awake, to try and please my readers, which, in turn pleases me. Showing appreciation for appreciation, I suppose. A long response for a long review, lol, not that I mind. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Elegant Enchantress: I am glad you hear you are happy with the story so far. I hope it continues to please. Thank you for reviewing!

cuttie-blossom: I hope this was a decent pace for you. I'm glad you hear you're enjoying the story. Thanks for the review!

Kagome21: I love that song, too. Frankly, I cannot even imagine Kikyo writing it, lol. I hope you liked this chapter as well. Thanks for reviewing!


	7. Running River

Disclaimer: The following song is _Evangeline_ by Bad Religion.

* * *

"Guess what, ladies," Miroku chimed. The band had gathered for practice after school on Monday. "We have a new song!" 

Kikyo sent a quick glare in Kagome's direction before asking, "Who wrote it?"

"We did," Miroku replied, indicating himself and the other male members.

"Really? I'm surprised you didn't kill each other," Kagura stated.

Kagome bit back a grin at the mental image of the four collaborating together.

"Well, Sesshoumaru wrote most of it," Miroku continued before another provocative comment could be made. "But I helped with the piano part and Inuyasha contributed to the percussion part."

"Hey, I helped too!" Kouga challenged.

"Hardly," Sesshoumaru interjected.

Sango looked at Miroku. "Is that why you didn't eat lunch with Kagome and me today?"

He nodded. "We just wrote it today, so it may need some critiquing."

"We will play it Friday night as well," Sesshoumaru added as Miroku passed out the music.

"Nothing for us?" Kikyo asked when she, Kagura and Sango did not receive music.

"Nope. You just sit back and watch," Kouga answered.

Kagura turned to Kikyo as the three sat, once again, in the audience. "You should write another song for _us_. You _are_ lead singer."

Kikyo only nodded.

"Miroku," Kagome said after being given the piano piece, "aren't you going to play the keyboard?"

Miroku shook his head with a smile. "No, you're better than me. You do it."

"Um… okay, if you say so." Kagome quickly read through her part. She unconsciously moved her fingers in the air as if she was playing on invisible keys before she nodded in understanding.

Once everyone was ready, Sesshoumaru started playing and was soon joined by the others. He then began singing with Miroku, Inuyasha and Kouga singing backup.

_She came from Heaven, well there's no point belaboring that  
I've seen some trouble and I must admit that I'm in demand  
I confront rejection with magnetic good intentions and yet  
Hey, Jack, get back, in fact, don't do that  
I act sharp  
But feel uncertain  
'Cause next time  
It could be curtains _

Evangeline  
Conspirator so fine  
Lend me your faith 'cause mine is broken  
Compared to mine  
What is your crime, Evangeline?

A short music solo interrupted the words.

_Now just to be certain, let's be sure to set the record straight  
I could use an angel but I don't intend to split up the take  
Never go for treason but I got reasons that don't warrant debate  
My acts intact and in fact you're not all that  
You act sure  
but you're uncertain  
'Cause next time  
It could be curtains _

_Evangeline  
Conspirator so fine  
lend me your faith 'cause mine is broken  
Compared to mine  
What is your crime Evangeline_

_Well there's no use turning back  
No use turning back  
It's already much too late  
When the house is burning_

Kouga and Miroku played in sync while the others quieted their instruments before the four males raised their voices for the next word.

_Evangeline!  
Conspirator so fine  
Lend me your faith 'cause mine is broken  
Compared to mine  
What is your crime, Evangeline?_

Once they finished, Kagome made a few suggestions and was relieved when the others took her seriously. They played it through again with the changes and everyone was much more pleased with the outcome.

"Are you sure you guys can learn that song by Friday?" Sango inquired. "We are doing four songs already."

"We know the other songs well enough," Sesshoumaru said. "We can handle one more."

Sango simply shrugged. "Nice lyrics, by the way. Who wrote them?"

"Sesshoumaru," Miroku supplied. "He must have been inspired by something," he added mischievously.

His only answer was a narrow-eyed golden glare.

- - - - - - - - -

The next morning, Kikyo requested more songs from Kagome with specific instructions that they are for Kikyo to sing.

When Kikyo left, someone suddenly shouted, "Kagome!"

Kagome turned to see Sango approaching at a run. "Hey, Sango."

"Kagome, when are you going to tell the others that you're the one writing our songs?" Sango demanded.

"I don't know…"

"Why wouldn't you want to tell them? You're such a good writer! Not to mention your singing…"

"Kikyo enjoys singing so much, I couldn't take that away from her."

"She just wants the attention," Sango snapped. Seeing Kagome's hurt look, Sango's demeanor softened. "Kagome, you're always doing things for Kikyo because she's your cousin and you care about her and you want to see her happy, right?" Kagome nodded. "So shouldn't she feel the same for you? Tell her you want credit for writing your songs and see what she does. She should be happy for you, right?" Suddenly Sango's eyes narrowed. "You haven't been doing her homework for her, have you?"

"No! I can't believe you'd even think that."

Sango laughed. "You're right. I couldn't picture you cheating."

"Actually, she's never asked me to," Kagome said thoughtfully.

"Probably knows you wouldn't do it," Sango replied. "Come on, let's get to class."

Throughout the day, Sango's words preoccupied Kagome.

_Tell her you want credit for writing your songs and see what she does. She should be happy for you, right_

The next day during her miko training class, Kagome went to the archery field for a distraction.

Closing her eyes, she focused solely on the arrow and target. She felt her power gathering, but as she was about to release the arrow, her concentration was shattered.

"Kagome! I need mroe arrows!" Kikyo called from a short distance away.

Far from pleased, Kagome lowered her bow and arrow and went to fetch more arrows for her cousin. Kagome was distracted from her building irritation as their teacher, Kaede, exited the building as Kagome was entering. Kagome smiled, and Kaede returned the greeting.

Kaede immediately approached the only miko outside. "Kikyo, was that your aura that I felt?"

Kikyo plastered a smile onto her face, and Kaede interpreted it as confirmation.

"You have yet to demonstrate your full power to me. When will you show me?"

"Someday," Kikyo answered weakly.

Kaede sighed and left. "Felt stronger today than ever before," she murmured to herself. She smiled at Kagome as the girl raced back into the yard with more arrows.

Kagome set the arrows down next the Kikyo's remaining ones, which was actually quite a lot.

Kagome stood watching Kikyo as Sango's words from the previous day returned.

"Was there something you wanted?" Kikyo asked, and Kagome sensed the impatience in the tone of voice.

"About the songs…"

Kikyo gave Kagome her full attention. "You finished already?"

Kagome shook her head. "I was wondering if… I was thinking that I could give the songs to the band from now on."

Kikyo's initial reaction was stunned silence. "What?" Her voice was just above a deadly whisper. Before Kagome could repeat her words, Kikyo continued with forced calm. "Why would you want to do that? Everything is just fine like it is. There's no reason to change anything." She gave a curt laugh. "And just think of how they'd react. They'd probably laugh at you."

"But…"

"No buts, Kagome. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to practice some more before class is over."

Kagome sighed and left.

_She should be happy for you, right?_

Sango was right, wasn't she? Was Kikyo no longer the cousin Kagome had grown up with? Or had she always been so… selfish? Kagome's feelings alternated between shock, hurt, denial and anger until after school when she told Sango what had occurred.

Sango wrapped an arm around her friend. "See, Kagome? She's just been taking advantage of you."

After a pause, Kagome nodded in reluctant acknowledgement.

Kikyo's betrayal had been a cruel shock to Kagome, but at least Kagome finally saw the truth. Still, Sango hated seeing her friend so depressed. "I have an idea! Let's go to the river!" They used to go often to swim when they were younger.

Kagome smiled, liking the idea, but she said regretfully, "We can't. We have practice."

Sango huffed. "We'll just invite them, too." Grabbing Kagome's wrist, Sango dragged her friend to where the others were waiting. "Kagome and I are going to the river," she announced. "Anyone else want to come?"

"What about practice?" Kikyo demanded hotly.

"We've been practicing hard all week. We know all the songs. One day of relaxing won't hurt," Sango argued.

"I'm in," Miroku claimed.

"Me, too," Kouga declared.

"I'll go," Inuyasha added. "Bet I can beat you there, mangy wolf!"

Kouga growled. "You're on, dog breath."

"I'll go, too," Kagura said, so Kikyo agreed as well.

"Sesshoumaru?" Sango inquired.

Sesshoumaru's attention was on Kagome. He did not like the idea of skipping a practice session. However, he noticed how Kagome avoided contact with Kikyo and how Sango grasped Kagome's hand supportively in a tight hold.

Sesshoumaru tipped his head in affirmation.

"Great! Let's go," Sango exclaimed, pulling Kagome behind her.

They quickly coordinated seating arrangements, and Sesshoumaru did not miss Kagome's look of relief when she discovered she would not ride with her cousin. _What did Kikyo do? _he wondered, suppressing a growl.

Once they parked their cars—Sesshoumaru arrived first—they walked amongst tall, sparsely spread trees before arriving at a pebble-strewn bank.

"We should have brought food," Sango murmured wistfully. Suddenly saw felt a hand inching towards her rear. Turning, she witnessed Miroku with a clearly false face of innocence. "Hentai!"

With a smack, Miroku was knocked into the crystal clear water. After taking a moment to recover his bearings, a sly grin appeared on Miroku's face as he watched Sango eyeing his wet clothes.

Sango pinked slightly and held her hands defensively in front of her. "I wasn't—don't think—"

Miroku's hand wrapped around Sango's wrist, and with a yank, Sango became as wet as he was.

Soon Kouga and Inuyasha were soaked, having tripped each other during another of their fights.

Kagome could not help but laugh.

Kikyo and Kagura rolled their eyes at the boyish behavior while secretly observing the way drenched material clung to well-muscled chests.

"Sesshoumaru, aren't you going to go in?" Kagura asked impishly, then pouted when Sesshoumaru did not even spare her a glance. She and Kikyo shortly gave in and joined the others in the water.

"Kagome, come on!" Sango called while splashing at Miroku.

Kagome shook her head. "I think I'm going to take a walk."

"Okay. I'll come with you." Sango started to exit the water and Kagome held back a chuckle at Miroku's disappointed expression.

"No, thanks," Kagome said, turning to leave. "I'm just going to clear my head, you know?"

"You sure?" Kagome nodded. "All right. Don't get lost!"

With a wave, Kagome disappeared into the trees, following the river upstream. The air was beginning to cool, and the breeze was refreshing. Kagome found a place where the river width thinned and she could cross by jumping onto stones above the surface of the water. She was careful not to slip on the shiny wet ones.

Kagome backtracked somewhat once on the opposite bank until she found a grassy area to sit. She rested her chin on her bent knees and enjoyed her surroundings.

The trees cast long shadows onto the water. Where the sun slipped through, the water sparkled brightly. The rushing and splashing of the water was as calming as the sound of the wind rustling through the leaves of the deep green foliage. Birds chirped in the distance, and the smells of the forest invaded her nose. She did not have to be in her demon form to enjoy nature, though she could not help but wonder how much more powerful her experience would be with heightened senses.

Kagome heard someone approaching behind her. Thinking that perhaps Sango had followed after all, her gaze did not leave the water.

Much to her surprise, Sesshoumaru joined her, taking a seat a short but respectable distance from her. One forearm rested on a bent knee, the other leg tucked beneath.

Kagome was both shocked and curious at his arrival, but when he remained silent, she relaxed and her thoughts began to drift. After a long while, Kagome's quiet voice interrupted the stillness between them. "Why is it that people must always disturb the peace of others?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes quickly alighted on her form, wondering if she was referring to his intrusion of her solitude. But when he followed her gaze to where their fellow band mates were splashing and throwing stones in the river, and when he did not detect any impression of annoyance from her, he realized her question was simply one of rhetorical contemplation. Whether she wanted an answer or not, he would supply one.

"Some beings need to, in order to live with the chaos of their own lives."

Kagome had not expected an answer, so his deep voice surprised her. She thought about his words for a moment before turning to look at him. He was not looking at her, but she smiled her gratitude anyway.

From the corner of his eye, he saw her smile. When she turned back to regard the river, he allowed a smirk to momentarily grace his features.

Silence again surrounded the two. Kagome grew accustomed to, then appreciative of, Sesshoumaru's presence. He was a quiet pillar of strength that Kagome felt, for the moment, would support her.

After some time of inwardly debating herself, Kagome spoke again.

"Sesshoumaru… what would you say if I told you I could write songs?" she inquired hesitantly.

He remained mute, thinking about his answer and where the conversation might lead. "I would believe you."

She appeared to struggle for the right words. "What if I wrote a song?"

"Anyone is welcome to write music who is capable and wishes to. Whether it is an acceptable song is for the band as a whole to decide, as usual."

She seemed reassured by his answer.

Kagome was grateful for both the words he did speak and the ones he did not. He did not question her but he answered her questions. If, for whatever reason, he had ulterior motives, she presently did not care.

They became quiet once more. Eventually the sun began to near the horizon, and Sango could be heard calling Kagome's name.

With a sigh, Kagome stretched her legs and started to stand from her comfortable spot. Suddenly she found herself presented with a large, clawed hand. She looked up to meet a pair of warm golden eyes.

Kagome gave him a bright smile as she placed her small hand in his.

* * *

MadMood: I'm sorry, should I have put a warning? I am glad you still liked it. Thanks for reviewing! 

SesshoumarusSisterFate: Thank you very much. I am so pleased you think so. I apologize for not updating sooner.

Kakiomae: I am glad your questions were answered. In this story, Sango will probably remain loyal in her promise not to tell anyone. She may tell Miroku, but I have not decided yet, to be honest. I am flattered you like my story so much. Thank you for the review!

cuttie-blossom: I am sorry I did not update sooner. As far as Inuyasha is concerned, he will enter the story a bit more in the future, but he is not really a major character in this story. Thanks for the review!

Elegant Enchantress: Sorry I was slower this time. And yes, the spell conceals all of Kagome's demon characteristics. Thanks so much for reviewing!

NyghtShadow: I agree with you on both points, and you can expect at least one more Evanescence song in future chapters. I am happy you are enjoying the story. Thank you for reviewing!

Tensaiga: Lol, I agree with you about Kikyo. Don't worry; she will get what she deserves. At least, I hope what I have planned is what she deserves… Anyway, thank you for the review!

Arcangel3012: Yes, things will take a turn for the better, for Kagome anyway. I won't make any promises where Kikyo is concerned. I will certainly keep in mind your request for family information and try to work it into the story. I would very much appreciate viewing your songs. Thank you for sharing, and thank you for reviewing! I apologize for taking so long to update and reply.

AyameMoonflower: Thanks, I will! I hope it continues to please you. Sorry I took so long!

PinkGrenade: I hope the story continues to meet with your expectations. Thank you for the review!

Akeno-Chan: I am glad you do. Thanks for reviewing!

Demonic Devils: I am happy to hear that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, too.

HermioneTheSlytherinPrincess: Thank you! I hope you continue to think so.

animeadhdgeek14: I am touched you like my story so much, and perhaps connect with it slightly? To answer your question, yes, Kagome's true identity will be revealed in future chapters. I am sorry I did not update sooner. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Thank you very much for the review!

Sesshie's Black Dominatrix: Your reviews are always so considerate. Thank you so much! I am so happy to hear that you enjoy my writing. And yes, I think some of Kaogme's feelings are rather common in real life. I hope to update sooner next time. Thank you again!

Pyra-Vamp-Chick: - returns hug – I am happy to see that you like the story. Thanks so much for the review!

Kagome21: I am so pleased that you are enjoying the story. I love Evanescence as well, but I do not have Origin, though I really want it. I will try and update sooner next time, but I cannot guarantee anything. Thank you very much for the review!

Tigermage: Thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy it!

country-inugirl03: You do not have to apologize. Thank you for reviewing! I am glad you like the songs. May I ask what quad riding is?

lifes' angle: Thanks! I am sorry I did not update sooner. I hope the story continues to please you.

Tiney: I am just glad you are enjoying my story. And the songs are not mine. Check the very top of the chapter if you want to know whom they belong to. Thank you for the review!

Sesshomaru's true mate: Thank you so much! I apologize for not updating sooner. Yes, Kagome's real form will eventually be revealed to the group. When and how, though, is a surprise.

Manga-Anime-Lova: Thank you! I will try and update sooner next time. Is your friend one of my reviewers that I may thank her for recommending my story?

Kjinuyasha: I will try not to leave you waiting for long between update, but I cannot guarantee anything. Thank you for reviewing!


	8. Copywrite

Disclaimer: The first song is _Silence is Golden _by Garbage and was recommended to me by Owarinari, for which I am extremely grateful. The second song is _Epiphany_ by Bad Religion.

* * *

Kagome's lips reflexively turned upwards into a soft smile as her thoughts wondered yet again to the time spent with Sesshoumaru at the riverside. Though unusual, she had come to the conclusion that he had simply been offering console. After all, she had nothing that could be of any interest to him. 

The incident had left her confused, calmed, contented… and inspired. She had not had such a wonderful experience in a long while. He had even woken feelings that she had long suppressed and tried to deny.

Their concert Friday night went as expected. They performed perfectly, despite having skipped a day of practice. Audience members sang along with the songs they knew and cheered for the new additions. Kikyo and her backup singers used the time when the guys sang to change outfits. Females fawned over the males, Sesshoumaru being the most popular. Kikyo had most of the male fans, though Kagura was a close second.

Because of their success, Sesshoumaru canceled Saturday's practice session as a reward. So when the band met for practice on Sunday, Kagome had several new songs written.

Once everyone had warmed up, Kikyo asked, "So what are we going to start with?"

"You mean you had the whole day yesterday and you don't have any new songs for us?" Sango retorted. "And don't even think about using studying as an excuse."

Kikyo glowered fiercely and opened her mouth to voice an angry reply, but Kagome interrupted.

"I have a song," she spoke up hesitantly. Kagome instantly replaced Sango as the recipient of Kikyo's glare.

_If I am silent, then I am not real  
But if I speak up, then no one will hear  
If I wear a mask, there's somewhere to hide_

_Silence is golden  
I have been broken  
Safe in my own skin  
So nobody wins_

Forcing herself to meet her cousin's heated stare, Kagome handed Kikyo the papers. With poorly hidden reluctance, Kikyo handed out each part to the designated artist.

_If I raise my voice, will someone get hurt  
And if I can't feel, then I won't get touched  
If no truths are spoken, then no lies can hide_

_Silence is golden  
I have been broken  
Safe in my own skin  
So nobody wins_

They played the song through several times until no mistakes were made. Kikyo had the justification of never having seen the music before, but she still required the most practice before she could sing the entire song through as it was written.

_Silence is golden  
Nobody gets in  
Safe in my own skin  
So nobody wins_

_Did you hear me speak?  
Do you understand?  
Did you hear my voice?  
Will you hold my hand?  
Do you understand me?_

_Won't someone listen?  
Nobody gets in  
My body's a temple  
But nothing is simple  
Silence is golden  
I have been broken  
Something was stolen  
Safe in my own skin_

The song concluded with a mixed collage of the last several verses. Kagome kept her gaze on her keyboard until she had gathered the courage to face the analysis of the others.

In the end, she received no negative feedback.

Sesshoumaru inwardly smiled when Kagome announced that she had written a song, and then smirked when she resisted Kikyo's silent anger.

Kagome's song was as well written as all of her others. He was somewhat surprised when she did not take credit for all of her previous songs. But only an idiot would not realize that Kagome was also the creator of the older music.

"Hey, Kagome. You write songs as good as Kikyo's," Inuyasha proclaimed, as if his words were the highest praise given.

Sesshoumaru silently groaned. _Baka…_

"Inuyasha, you idiot! Kag—"

"Sango!" Kagome cut her friend off, shaking her head vigorously.

Sango huffed and crossed her arms, but remained silent.

"Dumbass," Kouga growled at Inuyasha. " _Kagome_ wrote those songs!"

A stunned silence descended. Everyone was shocked either at the truth of Kouga's words or that he was the one to discern the reality of the situation.

"Seriously, mutt face. You dated her," Kouga added. "You should have known your girlfriend isn't that talented."

"_Ex_-girlfriend!" Inuyasha and Kikyo automatically corrected.

"Whatever."

Kagome and Kikyo were questioned on the issues of possession and secrecy, but both refused to answer. Finally Sango ordered the others to leave Kagome alone.

Encouraged, Kagome presented a second completed song. However, Kikyo was unable to sing the higher notes, so the song was set aside.

They practiced for a few hours before they went their separate ways, agreeing to meet for practice again after school on Tuesday.

Monday, Kagome had lunch with Sango and Miroku, which was not an uncommon occurrence.

Mirkoku's sudden question, however, surprised both Kagome and Sango.

"Kagome, are you free after school?" he inquired in a falsely innocent tone.

Kagome blinked in confusion while Sango smacked her boyfriend on the back of the head.

"Ouch! You didn't let me finish!" Miroku protested. "The other guys and myself have been suffering from a case of writer's block for a while for a certain song," he explained. "Yesterday convinced us that you might be able to help us, so we were wondering if you could join us after school to work on it. We were going to get a table at that diner down the street. So, can you come?"

With a supportive look from Sango, Kagome nodded in acquiescence. "Sure. Should I meet you guys there?"

"That would be great."

Kagome was the last to arrive. She found them in a semicircular booth in the back corner, the table separating Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Kouga and Miroku, sitting between the two brothers, seemed to provide a barrier as well. When she approached, only Miroku looked as if he was expecting her.

"Kagome? What're you doing here?" Kouga asked, looking confused.

"I invited her," Miroku stated confidently, earning glares from his fellow band members. "Come on, maybe she can help," he added quickly in his defense.

Suppressing a groan and fighting a blush, Kagome explained, "Sorry. I thought you knew I was coming. I'll just go." She turned to leave with every intention of doing just as she said.

But she was stopped by a quiet, commanding voice. "Wait," Sesshoumaru told her, causing her to face the group again. "Perhaps you may be of some assistance."

"What? She'll turn it into some girly song!" Inuyasha protested.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Must I remind you that only last week you commented about one of my songs 'now that's what I'm talking about'?"

Inuyasha muttered under his breath but did not protest further.

Sesshoumaru shifted just enough to suggest an invitation to sit beside him, which Kagome gladly accepted, preferring not to sit next to a still-grumbling Inuyasha.

Miroku passed her the music sheets.

"We've got most of the tune. We're mostly having trouble with finding words to go along with it," Kouga stated.

With a clawed finger, Sesshoumaru indicated a set of several bars of music more complex than most of the others. "These…" he began, but Kagome finished for him.

"You don't want any words, right? Just music." The others nodded. "The beginning and end parts are nice, too. Were you going to try to avoid words there as well?" she inquired.

Sesshoumaru thought a moment before tipping his head in concurrence while the others looked uncertain.

Kagome studied the music further before pointing to a line of words that had been crossed out. "I like where this is going. Why did you get rid of it?"

Miroku leaned over to better see what she was referring to. "Oh, that. Yeah, we liked the start, but couldn't figure out an ending. We were just going to try writing something new. We still haven't had that sudden, inspirational idea, though."

"Sudden…realization," Kagome murmured to herself.

"What?" Inuyasha demanded. "Quit mumbling."

Kagome ignored him. "Epiphany."

As his band mates looked confused, Sesshoumaru eyed the music. "It works."

Kagome gave him a small smile.

Grabbing a pen, Sesshoumaru wrote in the word and passed the music around, and the others agreed with his words.

After a short pause, Sesshoumaru pointed to another unfinished verse. "This line has too many syllables, but I do not know which word or words to substitute."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were soon deep in discussion, exchanging ideas and suggesting new ones. The others found themselves able to offer little assistance. The two were barely aware when, one by one, their fellow musicians gave a poor excuse and left.

Time continued to elapse, unnoticed.

Several hours and two orders of food later, the two were satisfied with the result.

Sesshoumaru nodded in approval. "We can play it tomorrow."

Kagome sighed as she realized the time, thinking of the homework she had to finish.

"Come. I will drive you home." Sesshoumaru's offer came as a surprise, but she did not object.

Each was lost in thought, so the short trip was relatively silent, with the exception of divulging directions. Even so, the silence was a comfortable one.

"Thanks for the ride. I'll see you tomorrow," she told him cheerfully before she closed the passenger side door.

Her only response was a nod, but she had not expected anything else. Kagome smiled before running up the shrine steps and entering her house. She had truly enjoyed the day.

She called a greeting to her family. Her mother was home, but Mrs. Higurashi usually was. Kagome's grandfather's age had begun to become an obstacle for him. Consequently, Kagome's mother had retired early from a decent job as a hostess in order to help care for the shrine. They were not rich, but they had enough. Sometimes Kagome brought home money from performances, which helped.

Sesshoumaru returned home still somewhat lost in thought. He had spent some hours with Kagome, a human female, during which they had held intelligent conversation—a feat never before achieved with him. Furthermore, he enjoyed her company, even more so once the others left. And he found himself wishing to spend more time with her.

_A new age of reason  
Brain treason, to trick the mind  
What good is searching  
If nothing's there to find?  
We arrive at this place  
Of no return my brothers  
Only to discover that our minds have led us away  
So far from the painful truth  
Of who we are_

_What's right is wrong  
What's come has gone  
What's clear and pure is not so sure  
(It came to me)  
All promises become a lie  
All that's benign corrupts in time  
The fallacy  
Of epiphany_

_Come forth bear witness  
See the profit from your loss  
Beg for forgiveness  
Only after you tally the cost  
We arrive at this place  
Of no return my sisters  
Only to discover that our values ran us aground  
On the shoal in the sea of what  
We could be_

_What's right is wrong  
What's come has gone  
What's clear and pure is not so sure  
(It came to me)  
All promises become a lie  
All that's benign corrupts in time  
The fallacy  
Of epiphany_

_If it's real for me, do I have to prove it to you?  
Why do revelations fade to cold blue untruths?  
It's oh so relative  
Subservient in total to one's perspective_

_What's right is wrong  
What's come has gone  
What's clear and pure is not so sure  
It came to me  
All promises become a lie  
All that's benign corrupts in time  
The fallacy  
Of epiphany_

The next day, the group performed the song. Sesshoumaru sang the lead with the other males singing backup. The entire group agreed that the song was brilliant. Sesshoumaru ignored while Kagome blushed slightly at the few sly comments about the excellent team the two made.

That day, Kagome also presented the group with another song to undertake.

* * *

Tigermage: This is really my first attempt at a romance, so I am glad you approve so far. I am pleased to know that you are enjoying the songs as well. I hope the story continues to meet with your expectations. Thank you for the review! 

Tensaiga: Lol. Nice insult, would you mind if I used it? I am happy to hear that you are still enjoying the story. Thanks for reviewing!

cuttie-blossom: Well, what you said was true, lol. I am glad you liked the last chapter. Thank you for reviewing!

Owarinari: Thank you so much for the suggestion! I did not have the CD, so I had not heard it before, but after reading the lyrics, I downloaded the song and I thought it would work better for this chapter than what I had initially planned. Thank you again and I hope the story continues to please!

MadMood: I am glad you think so. Thanks for reviewing!

Kakiomae: Thank you very much! I'm flattered you think so highly of my story. I just hope it continues to entertain you.

Arcangel3012: I admit I was confused when your first review contained no URL, lol. Anyway, I have had the pleasure of reading your song and I very much enjoyed it. You have a talent for writing.

Sesshie's Black Dominatrix: I am glad to hear that my story helps in keeping your boredom at bay. I wish I had more time to update because even I am thoroughly engrossed in this story. My other two online fanfictions had become neglected as a result. Thanks so much for the praise. I am really happy to hear that you enjoy reading my story.

Kagome21: I am glad to here you enjoyed the last chapter. If your friend is Manga-Anime-Lova, then yes, she did review. I am thrilled that you think so highly of my story to recommend it to your friend. Thank you so much for the review!

sako: They do, I certainly agree. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

NyghtShadow: I am happy to hear that. Thanks for the review!

Emeraldrose13: I am glad you think so. I will update when I can. Thank you for reviewing!

animeadhdgeek14: I am glad my story pleases you so much. I hope this chapter meets with your approval as well. Thank you for reviewing!

Do a DAMN GOOGLE SEARCH: I am pleased you think so positively of my story. I hope this chapter is just as enjoyable. Thanks so much for the review! (By the way, I like your penname.)

Blue-Moon Sky: Thank you! I will try my best.

Kjinuyasha: Thanks! I am happy you think so.

KiTsUnEoOkAmI: Thanks very much! I hope you find future chapters just as pleasing. I will update when I can.

MataruDoukotsu: Thank you so much! I am trying to keep them in character, but to be honest I had not thought I had seen enough of the show to do so very accurately. I am reassured to hear that you think I portray them well. Your input is greatly appreciated. Thanks, again!

ladylillyofazra: I am glad you think so! Thanks for reviewing!

Kagome-Sano's grl: I am happy you seem to be enjoying my story. I will update when I am able. Thank you for the review!

Tiney: He just might. -wink- Thank you for reviewing!


	9. Open Mic

Disclaimer: The following song is _Everybody's Fool_ by Evanescence.

* * *

Of Kagome's newest song, Miroku commented to Sesshoumaru, who sang it, "It sounds like you are actually singing it to someone." 

An idea suddenly came to Sango. "You should sing it to someone," she declared excitedly.

Kagura slinked up to Sesshoumaru. "You could sing it to me," she said in a low voice.

Sesshoumaru barely withheld a look of disgust. "I'd rather not."

Kagura frowned and said nothing further.

"You should pick some girl out of the audience," Sango suggested.

"That would definitely increase our popularity with the women," Miroku commented.

Before Sesshoumaru could speak, his cell phone rang. He rarely accepted calls during practice, but after checking the caller identification, he answered the phone. He walked off, and after a short discussion, returned with a decision.

"We will try what you proposed tomorrow at Wind Scar." Wind Scar was a club they performed at often. "They had a last minute cancellation and asked us to play instead."

"Let's get practicing, then," Inuyasha grumbled.

The band worked solely on the newest song for the rest of the day and most of the next, until the time came to leave for the club.

The song, with the addition of the act of bringing a randomly selected girl on stage to be sung to by Sesshoumaru, was an immense success. Their performance was so popular that the club owner asked them to return for a repeat recital every night for the rest of the week. Each night, the number of women in the audience grew.

Friday afternoon, Sango did not see Kagome at their usual lunch table. After a quick search, Sango found her friend in the shade of a large tree. Kagome seemed to be focused on the papers the rested against her bent legs, and so did not notice Sango until her friend had taken a seat beside her.

"Everything okay, Kagome?" Sango asked worriedly. "What's up?"

Kagome released a heavy sigh. "Kikyo."

Sango's eyes hardened. "What did she do?"

Kagome shook her head, smiling at her friend's protectiveness. "Nothing more than usual, but… I guess I finally realized how much she bosses me around. I was watching her being complimented by her little clique, and I tried to remember the last time she had said anything nice to me, and I couldn't. I also tried to think of the last time was that she thanked me—sincerely thanked me—for anything I'd done for her, and came up with another blank." Kagome gave a terse huff. "It really… pissed me off." She looked at the papers in her lap, and Sango saw that they were music sheets. "So I wrote this. I suppose my intention was having her sing it and see if she realized it was about her. But after I finished writing, I felt better. Talking to you made me feel better, too," Kagome added, looking at Sango with appreciation.

Sango smiled, and took the song from Kagome to read it. "This is good. Are you sure you don't want to give it to the band anymore? I mean, Kikyo deserves it," Sango said, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "I'd love to see her face when she realizes you wrote it about her."

Kagome laughed. "No, I don't think so."

Sango gave an exaggeratedly disappointed sigh. "All right, if you insist."

"I do."

The owner of Wind Scar continued to beg them for more shows. He had even begun to pay them. The entire group, however, was beginning to tire of the song. Finally, Sesshoumaru declared that Monday would be their last replicate performance.

Sunday night they stayed after they finished playing to simply relax and enjoy the club. The music and food were decent, and they found themselves having a relatively enjoyable time.

At one point, the manager stepped up to the microphone and announced that Sunday's Open Mic Night was about to begin. "Sign up at the table in the corner. Remember, you may provide your own music or sing karaoke."

Kikyo and Kagura both jumped at the chance to sing a solo. After a moment, Sango left their table as well. Sesshoumaru was disappointed when Kagome made no move to sign up to sing.

After an adequate soloist followed by a guitarist, Kagura's name was announced. She was worse than Sesshoumaru expected. Her high notes caused even a few humans to wince. Yet she returned with a smug smile upon her face. "Now, don't you think _I_ should be lead singer?"

"Uh, no," Inuyasha replied.

She glared at him, but her reply was drowned out by the announcement of the next performer: Kikyo.

Kikyo was little better than Kagura, so Sango tuned out the sound. "Kagome," Sango said, gaining the other girl's attention. Kagome was wary of the large, roguish grin on Sango's face. "You're up next."

"What? No. I didn't sign up," Kagome protested hastily.

"I know. I signed you up."

"Sango…" Kagome began to object again.

"Come on, do that one you showed me Friday. _Please!_" Sango begged.

"But…but what about the piano, bass and drum parts?"

"I'm sure the guys wouldn't mind playing one more song tonight, would you?" Sango inquired, suddenly addressing the males at the table.

"I would be delighted to join you, Kagome," Miroku spoke. "I haven't played piano in a while, but I still remember how. I will play while you sing."

"I'll play," Kouga said.

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked, remembering that drums were required.

"Feh."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. Sesshoumaru, are you going to play, too?"

Sesshoumaru met Kagome's uncertain gaze for a moment before he nodded. He anticipated hearing her sing again.

"Great! Well, Kagome, give them the music."

Still tentative, Kagome gave each musician the part he was to play. She supposed she should be happy that they were all excellent cite readers.

Kikyo's song ended and she returned to the group. "What did you think?" Her voice told them she expected to be showered with praise.

Then the announcer named Kagome as the next singer. She and her accompanists stood and walked to the stage.

A firm grip on her upper arm halted Kagome's progress. She turned to see Kikyo pale with rage. "Don't do this," she hissed.

Suddenly, all of Kagome's hesitation evaporated. Her eyes narrowed at her cousin, but Kagome said nothing as she wrested her arm out of Kikyo's grasp and followed the others.

She cautiously approached the microphone, willing the nervous beating of her heart to calm. Kagome nodded to Miroku to begin, and the familiar piano notes encouraged her further. Inuyasha, Kouga and Sesshoumaru began playing, and soon after Kagome's voice sounded harmoniously throughout the building.

_Perfect by nature  
Icons of self-indulgence  
Just what we all need  
__More lies about a world that_

_Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame, don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled_

Her voice became slightly sardonic.

_Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh, how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending…  
But now I know she  
_

Kagome's voice returned to its melodious honesty.

_Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled _

Without the mask where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie

Sesshoumaru noticed as everyone, both demon and human, ceased all talk and action to listen to Kagome's voice. He saw a look of pride in Sango's face and could not avoid a feeling of satisfaction himself, having been one of the first to know of Kagome's talent. Kikyo's anger and fear were apparent to him as well.

_I know the truth, now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore _

It never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool

Kagome held the final word for several measures, slowly lowering the volume of her voice into silence. She let the guys finish their parts, and then silence reigned for a moment before applause, cheering and whistling broke out.

Surprised but elated, Kagome gave a quick bow before turning to smile gratefully at her fellow musicians.

"Kagome, that was awesome!" Kouga proclaimed as they left the stage.

"I usually don't agree with the mangy wolf, but you did sing really nice," Inuyasha admitted.

"I didn't know you could sing like that," Miroku added. "You truly do have a lovely voice."

"Thanks," she told them, trying not to blush from all of the compliments.

"Kagome! You were amazing!" Sango exclaimed, crushing Kagome in a tight hug. "I knew you would be!"

"You will be our new lead singer," Sesshoumaru announced calmly.

"What?" a chorus of voices shouted.

He raised an eyebrow. "Who objects?"

"I do," Kikyo stated vehemently.

"Of course you would," Sango sneered.

"Anyone else?" Sesshoumaru asked derisively.

Kagome gathered her courage. "I do." Everyone looked at her with surprise, but she held firm. "I love playing keyboard. I don't want to quit." She had first been introduced to music through piano lessons. She refused to give up what she cherished so much.

Sesshoumaru could see in her eyes, which had regained some their fiery determination, that she would not relinquish her role as pianist, even for a position of greater fame and fortune; one of many traits that made her superior to her cousin, in his view.

"Then you will play piano when you do not sing. When you do, Miroku will play. Is that suitable?"

He was somewhat surprised when, rather than immediately accepting his terms, she seemed to consider them carefully. Finally, she replied, "Okay." She bestowed upon him a dazzling smile that reached her eyes.

"What about me?" Kikyo demanded.

"You're out," Sango answered instantly.

"You don't decide that," Kikyo retorted.

"You could be a backup singer, if you must stay," Sesshoumaru offered coldly, not even sparing her a glance.

Kikyo released an irritated growl. "Forget it. I quit!" She then proceeded to stomp away. Sesshoumaru idly wondered if she expected someone to chase after her before he dismissed her completely from his thoughts.

Sesshoumaru refused to acknowledge the jealousy he felt when Kagome was asked several times to dance, and he rejected the feeling of smug relief when she declined all of the offers. He nearly smiled when she was asked for an encore performance.

Once, she discovered his gaze on her. She met his eyes for a moment, but blushed and looked away at the intensity of his golden stare.

An older man asked Kagome for a private conversation. Though uncertain, she accepted and followed him to the bar.

Sesshoumaru watched fixedly. She shook her head to an offer mostly likely for a drink, which was confirmed when the man ordered one for himself. He spoke a short time, and Kagome again shook her head in a refusal and gave a reply. The man spoke a bit more before pressing a business card into her hand, and with a few parting words, he left.

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome stare after the man a moment before depositing the business card in the man's ice-filled cup and returning to their table. He inwardly smiled at her blatant rejection and was glad she had not fallen for whatever enticements the man had tried to use to convince her to leave their band.

"Did he offer you a singing career?" Sesshoumaru questioned nonchalantly when she had taken her seat again.

Kagome nodded but quickly added, "But I turned him down."

"Why?" He allowed some of his curiosity to soften his tone.

Kagome shrugged. "I don't want to leave our band," she replied quietly. "Plus, I want to finish school."

He simply nodded.

When the others had all left for the dance floor, she asked him if he had written any new songs, and he found himself pulled into another conversation with her. Other topics were broached as well. Despite being in a load, crowded nightclub, he soon felt as though they were the only ones there. And he enjoyed the feeling of being with no one but her.

As they spoke, he began to wonder how she would react if he asked her out on a date.

Kagome was astonished and pleased when he did not dismiss her attempt to start a discussion with him. She had very much enjoyed their last exchange. Kagome knew she should not allow her hopes to rise, but Sesshoumaru was acting continually less constrained in her presence. Occasionally, she would even see his lips twitch upwards or his eyes flicker with emotion.

Maybe, just maybe, they could be friends.

* * *

Do a DAMN GOOGLE SEARCH: Funny story. May I ask what book? I remember reading a book where I did not know what a lot of the words meant, so I kept a dictionary with me, lol. Anyway, thank you very much for the review! Eventually, you will see them get together. 

MadMood: I updated sooner! I hope you feel the same about this chapter as you did the last. Thanks for reviewing!

inusgirl4life: I do not blame you. I skip A/Ns as well sometimes. Now that the band knows Kagome both writes songs and can sing, there is really only one secret left to reveal, right? So it may come sooner than you think. Thank you for reviewing!

lyn: Will do. Thanks for the review!

Grr Who Are You: Thanks so much! I am glad to hear that!

kirejugatsu: I am pleased to hear you can somewhat connect with the story. I hope you continue to enjoy it.

cuttie-blossom: I am trying my best, but this is really the first romance fanfiction I have ever written. I am trying not to make it too fast, either. I am happy that you are pleased so far. Thank you for the review!

Rhiannon: I am so relieved that you think so. I will continue to try my hardest. Thanks for reviewing!

Kagome-Sano's grl: I hope this was a decent pace for you. Thank you for the review!

royal blueKitsune: Kikyo's torture sounds like something Sesshoumaru would do. Lol. I am happy that you have been enjoying the story. Thank you for reviewing!

Arnen: I am pleased that you made an exception for my story. To be honest, I did not used to like AU fictions either. Thank you very much for reviewing!

Kagome21: This chapter may have answered your question, but to clarify, the band knew Kagome wrote the songs, but they did not know she could sing so well until this chapter. So until now, they still required Kikyo as female lead singer. Thank you for the review!

Sesshie's Black Dominatrix: My other two fanfictions are not Inuyasha, nor do they have pairings. This is really my first attempt at a romance fanfiction. As for my other posted stories, one I have been writing on and off for months, so my readers are used to lulls in my updating. The other I only just began, so it does not have many supporters yet. So, basically, no one will yell at me for focusing solely on this story for a while. I hope you continue to enjoy. And I was able to update a bit faster this time! Thank you for reviewing!

Emeraldrose13: I am happy to hear you say so. Thanks for the review!

NaNo: Thank you! I will be sure to do just that!

ajax5: Kagome now has only the secret of being a demon to reveal, so you may not have much longer to wait. As far as the romance, I will see what I can do. I am glad you are enjoying the story, though. Thank you for reviewing!

PinkGrenade: Really, you do not need to apologize. I am glad you like the story. Thanks so much for reviewing!

lildevil0644: Well, she sang in this chapter, so you get to look forward to her powers being revealed later. Thank you for the review!

first-aid: Thanks! I am pleased that you think so. I hope this was a decent update pace for you.

DudettRin101: Thank you! I will try not to make you wait for too long between updates.

TamiaEternity: Thanks! I am happy you like it!

KamiZoe1670: I am very pleased to hear that. I will update when I can. Thank you so much!

carnatla: You bring up a good point. My thinking was, because Kikyo and Kagome are cousins, they would have similar auras. Kagome's is so powerful, when fully released, that all Kaede can really sense is the sheer strength. The power overwhelms the ability to identify the owner, and Kaede is not there to physically see whom the power is coming from. I hope that makes sense. Anyway, that was very thoughtful of you. Thank you for the praise! I am glad you are enjoying the story.

KiTsUnEoOkAmI: I am happy to hear you are still enjoying the story. Thank you for reviewing!


	10. Exposure

Disclaimer: The song is _Stand Here With Me_ by Creed.

* * *

Kagome did not contemplate much about what Kikyo might do as a result of Sunday night's outcome. Kagome did not even consider that Kikyo would try to retaliate. 

Perhaps she should have.

Monday began like any other school day. Kagome woke to her annoying alarm, showered, dressed, ate, and made sure her appearance was human before leaving the house. Kagome looked at her arm warmers. Only a couple more days and the scars would be completely gone.

She walked to school and was greeted by Sango and Miroku, as well as, much to her surprise, Inuyasha and Kouga.

Kagome did not see the incensed glares that were sent at her by Kikyo's clique, but Sesshoumaru did.

By the time her second class started, Kagome was aware of the consequences of surpassing one as influential as Kikyo.

Everyone knew that Kagome had replaced Kikyo as the female lead singer. The overwhelming majority had not heard, or spoken to someone who had heard, Kagome sing. In rumors undoubtedly started by Kikyo's closest supporters, because Kikyo had not shown up at school that morning, the entire school learned that Kagome had unfairly stolen Kikyo's deserved position.

Kagome received frequent seething looks from her classmates. Several students would huddle together and whisper angry and spiteful words about Kagome loud enough for her to hear. Walking through the hallway, her supplies were constantly knocked out of her hands. If she could not pick them up quickly enough, they were stepped on.

At lunch, Kikyo arrived at school with the appearance of being depressed. Her followers commented sympathetically at the dark circles under her eyes and the slouch she walked with. They were conveniently unaware that Kikyo's makeup, hair, and clothing were as flawless as usual. If possible, the looks Kagome received became even more hostile.

Sango wrapped a protective arm around Kagome's shoulders and glared right back. Miroku looked more serious than normal.

"We heard the gossip, Kagome," Sango said, concerned laced in her voice.

Miroku sighed. "If only they could hear you sing. Then they'd understand." At a look from Sango, he quickly added, "Not that they should be acting this way in the first place."

"Lay off him, Sango," Kagome gently scolded. "He didn't do anything."

Sango sighed and nodded. Miroku inched closer to his girlfriend. "I know a way you can make it up to me," he began suggestively.

Sango smacked him when his hand landed on her behind. "Not at school, you hentai!" she hissed. She then turned her attention back to Kagome. "At least we have PE together. I can keep an eye on you then," Sango stated hopefully. Kagome nodded, silently hoping that the reprisal did not get any worse or come to involve her friends.

The three walked together until they had to go to their separate locker rooms. After roll call, the unpleasant announcement came that they would be divided up by year, and each year would do a different unit, rotating every few weeks.

Kagome was a junior; Sango and Miroku were seniors.

Sango and Miroku did their best to keep an eye on their friend, but nothing happened. The most likely reason being that the teachers were watching.

Kagome inwardly sighed with relief when the teacher blew the whistle and told them to go in and change. She was tired, so she did not run like some of the others. Occasionally a small group would jostle her as they passed her, but Kagome tried her best to ignore them. She did not notice when the teachers disappeared from sight.

"Kagome!" Sango called out to her friend, waving to get her attention. She saw her friend turn and return the gesture. Kagome walked a few more paces to stand in the shade of the high dive to wait for Sango to catch up.

They would never know whether or not what happened was an accident.

A group of walkers passed by Kagome, who was stationary. Kagome felt someone push her again. But when she moved to regain her balance, she was shoved yet again. Her foot caught on something, and she fell.

Sango later wondered whether she imagined hearing the sickening thud, but she knew she heard the splash.

"Kagome!"

Miroku heard Sango's pained cry, and was struck with fear when he saw the crowd gathering around one corner of the pool. Sango was trying to make her way through, but the crowd was not quick to comply with her demands to move.

Miroku began sprinting towards the pool to try his own luck. Suddenly he heard a splash, soon followed by another, and the crowd hastily parted.

Sesshoumaru stood in his school clothes, holding a limp Kagome in his arms. Both were completely drenched, and a large puddle formed quickly under them. A small cut was visibly bleeding above Kagome's temple.

Sesshoumaru released a growl that had half the assembly fleeing in fear for their lives.

Sango was suddenly at Kagome's side. "She's not breathing! Put her down!" Sango ordered. "I know CPR." Miroku recalled that Sango's mother was a nurse.

Sesshoumaru complied, and Sango quickly set to work. Soon Kagome was coughing up chlorinated pool water, but she was breathing.

Kagome moaned, holding her head with one hand, and tried to sit up.

"No, Kagome," Sango said hastily. "Lay down, and I'll go get the nurse."

Both Sango and Miroku were shocked when Sesshoumaru lifted Kagome and began walking away, but they said nothing as they followed him to the nurse's office.

- - - - - -

The moment Kagome felt her head hit the hard surface of the pool edge she fought to remain cognizant. The blow left her stunned, and the pain clouded her mind. She clung to her last thread of consciousness, praying that her concealment spell held.

Awareness returned to her suddenly, and she quickly gagged on the water in her lungs. Her head was pounding, but she still attempted to rise.

She heard Sango's soothing voice and strict orders to lie still.

Before Kagome could protest, she felt dizzy as a pair of strong arms unexpectedly lifted her into the air.

When Kagome woke an unknown amount of time later, she worried that her secret was discovered. She encountered no strange looks or questions from her friends, however, so she knew with relief that her secret remained hidden.

She was shocked, though, to see that Sango and Miroku were not the only ones in the room.

- - - - - -

After they had seen Kagome delivered to the nurse, Sango and Miroku left to contact Kagome's family.

Shortly after they left, the nurse informed Sesshoumaru that Kagome would be fine, and that she just needed to rest.

He took the seat near her bedside. Placing his elbows on his knees, he rested his chin on his folded hands, and he watched her as he recalled what had happened.

He had heard Sango cry out Kagome's name, and needed no other indication that something was wrong. He had heard the rumors as well.

Once he saw her lifeless body underwater, he not bothered to hesitate before diving in to retrieve her. When he exited the water, the gathering had instantly parted before his icy glare.

Sesshoumaru had not bothered to hold back his enraged growl at the thought of so many onlookers that had chosen not to help Kagome. Fighting to maintain his control, he had not noticed that Kagome was not breathing until her friend had informed him.

Sango had performed CPR, and the Sesshoumaru had decided to convey her to the nurse himself.

As he had traversed down the halls, he had become very aware of how her wet clothing stuck to her body like a second skin. He had glared at anyone who looked for too long while trying to prevent himself from staring at her form.

Which, despite himself, he was currently doing.

Sesshoumaru reached one hand out to her arm and lightly ran his fingers over the scars. The nurse had dressed her in an extra PE uniform, removing Kagome's wet clothes, including her arm warmers.

His eyes narrowed. The wounds had healed surprising quick. He brushed the thought aside as a result of her miko powers.

The fact that she had inflicted the wounds herself left him wondering if he could have prevented her attempts. If one word… one action… would have given her reason to want to live.

He released a sigh when he heard her friends returning. Retracting his hand, Sesshoumaru stood and left to change into the extra set of clothes he kept in his locker. The ones he was wearing were still soaked.

When he returned to the room, Sango informed him that Kagome's mother was on her way.

After a moment, Sesshoumaru nodded. "We shall go to practice, then. Tonight Miroku will have to play Kagome's part."

"Can we at least wait until she wakes up?" Sango asked.

Sesshoumaru neither consented nor refused, but he remained in the room with them until Kagome opened her eyes.

Soon after Kagome woke, her mother arrived. Sesshoumaru told her to rest before he left. Sango and Miroku told her they would see her the next day and wished her well and followed.

Kagome's mother signed her out of the nurse's office and took her home. After another short nap, Kagome rose and showered. Checking the cut near her hairline, she saw it was healing swiftly. She brushed her hair to conceal it. Her mother had a large snack ready for her when she descended the stairs.

She felt as though she was forgetting something, perhaps as a result of the hit to her head. Kagome concentrated…

She looked at the clock and then turned to address her mother. "Hey, Mom? Would you do me a favor?"

- - - - - -

"Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru turned when he heard Sango's surprised voice. Kagome was making her way towards them.

"Sorry I'm late," Kagome said with a sheepish smile. "And I apologize for missing practice, too."

"I thought I told you to rest," Sesshoumaru stated unemotionally.

"I did. Really. Then I got a ride here."

"Why would she need to rest?" Kouga inquired, overhearing their conversation.

"Yeah, and why'd you miss practice?" Inuyasha added.

Kagome repeated the story of falling into the pool, for she had told her mother as payment for the favor of being driven to the club. During the second telling, however, Sango and Miroku helped to fill in the gaps.

Kagome was amazed, grateful and slightly embarrassed to hear that Sesshoumaru had saved her. That he had explained his attendance in the room when she awoke.

She sent him a grateful smile, but she did not think he would appreciate her voicing her thanks.

Kouga and Inuyasha were fuming by the end of the story, but Miroku pointed out that they could do little to prevent what had happened.

"Something like that could happen again," Kouga protested.

"I doubt it, not with the way Sesshoumaru growled at them," Miroku replied with a slight chuckle, earning him a threatening glare.

Before anyone else could speak, a stagehand informed the band that they needed to get on stage.

They heard the presenter begin, "And now the moment you've all been waiting for. Or at least you ladies…"

Excited screams drowned out most of what followed.

The others followed Sesshoumaru onto the stage, and he inwardly frowned when Kagome sat at the keyboard. He still thought she should be recovering at her home.

Sesshoumaru's eyes scanned the spectators, the majority of which were female. All knew this performance would most likely be the last chance they had to have the legendary Sesshoumaru sing to them. He was watched with hungry, hopeful, anxious, and excited eyes.

He reached a decision quickly.

Turning his back on the audience, he walked up to Kagome and presented his hand to her as he had done to a different female at each of the past concerts.

Kagome's surprise made her hesitate, but after a pause she placed her hand in his. As he helped her to rise, his eyes met Miroku's and Sesshoumaru tilted his head towards the keyboard.

Miroku understood instantly. He set aside his bass and took his place as Kagome's temporary replacement.

Kagome was lead to stand near the microphone. Many audience members looked upset at the unexpected turn of events, but as the band began to play, and Sesshoumaru began to sing, the viewers found themselves enjoying the live music nonetheless.

_You always reached out to me, and helped me believe  
All those memories we share  
I will cherish every one of them  
The truth of it is, there's a right way to live  
And you showed me  
So now, you live on, in the words, of a song  
You're a melody_

_'Cause you stand here with me, now  
__'Cause you stand here with me, now_

Kagome was mesmerized, hearing the words she had written flowing from Sesshoumaru's perfect lips. Ironic that she had composed the song with him in mind, and now he sang it to her. Did all of the other girls who had stood where she was now feel as though he was singing just to her?

_Just when fear blinded me, you taught me to dream  
I'll give you everything I am, and still fall short of  
What you've done for me  
In this life that I live,  
I hope I can give love unselfishly  
I've learned the world is bigger than me  
You're my daily dose of reality_

His eyes captured hers in a stare neither seemed to want to break away from. She began to lose herself in the golden orbs. Kagome felt her concealment slip, and hastened to put it back in place. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed slightly. Had he seen?

_'Cause you stand here with me, now  
__'Cause you stand here with me, now_

Kouga began singing his repeated line as Inuyasha did his. Sesshoumaru repeated a line as well, his voice quieter than both of theirs, and their voices blended together.

_On and on we sing  
On and on we sing this song  
'Cause you stand here with me_

Then all sound ceased, and Sesshoumaru said his part one final time.

_'Cause you stand here with me_

The audience cheered.

* * *

A/N: After a nice, long chapter, time for some disappointing news. In the beginning of August I will be out of town for about two weeks, with chances of internet access being slim to none. I am bringing my laptop, and will work on the story when I can and update ASAP upon my return. I will try and have another chapter up before I leave. Thanks! 

DudettRin101: I am glad we agree on that point. Thanks for the review!

foxy66: I hope you continue to like it. Thank you for reviewing!

MadMood: Lol. Naraku may appear, but most likely not. Thanks for reviewing!

NyghtShadow: Yes, I love Evanescence and I've found several of their songs coincide with where I want the story to go. Thank you for the review!

Do a DAMN GOOGLE SEARCH: Interesting. I used to read hundreds of pages a week, but then my friend introduced me to anime, so I just had to try manga. That's almost all I read now, and I do not think my writing quality has decreased. But I have enjoyed and excelled in English for a couple years now. I've had some inspiring teachers. And having an interest in what you write about always helps, lol. Anyway, thank you for the review. Good luck surviving your family, I know it can be a painful experience, or, if you do not get to read this until your return, welcome back and I hope your trip went well enough.

cuttie-blossom: Thank you! You're so sweet.

Tigermage: Thanks for reviewing! I hope you continue to enjoy!

lildevil0644: I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you for the review!

lyn: I will do my best. I am glad you like it!

royal blueKitsune: I hope you liked this chapter, too. I will be sure to look into the songs you mentioned. I do not think you insistent at all. I always appreciate suggestions and advice, even criticism. Thank you!

Sesshomaru's true mate: Thank you so much! I'm so happy you think so highly of the story.

Kakiomae: I am so glad you think so. Thank you very much!

sataness-ov-desire: Thanks so much! I will update when I can. May I ask where you were in California? That is where I live.

Kagome21: Kikyo is on Kagome's mother's side of the family. Good question. I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much. Thank you for reviewing!

Sesshie's Black Dominatrix: I am touched that would like to read my other stories. One story is Accidentally or Deliberately under the same penname, and the other is Retrieving Raven under the penname newiceauthoress on this site. Also under that penname is a completed Fruits Basket story called Healed By Tears. But do not feel obligated to read any of them if they do not interest you. Anyway, I am happy to hear you are still enjoying this one. Thank you for reviewing!

BlueMoonWaves: Thanks so much! I am pleased to hear that. I hope this chapter was worth waiting for.

KiTsUnEoOkAmI: Thank you, but that is a limited privilege. School will be starting for me soon. I honestly cannot guess how long the story will last. The two fanfictions that I have completed are fifteen and thirteen chapters long, if that is anything to go by. Naraku is very unlikely to appear in this story. Thanks for the review!

Girl of pain darkness: I am glad to hear that. I hope the story continues to entertain you.

Elegant Enchantress: I am happy that you understand why I made her act the way she did. You deciphered my thoughts for the scene exactly. Thank you very much for your reviews and good wishes.

Kagome-Sano's grl: Thank you! I will try and update again soon.

LadyRedEyes: I am glad you are enjoying the story. Evanescence is a favorite of mine as well. I have not heard "Lies", but I will certainly look into it. As for the rating, it is high partially because I do not know if it is too dark for a T rating. Also, Inuyasha will become a somewhat more prominent character in future chapters and language may become an issue. I do not know into how much detail I will go as far as romance is concerned, either. If, at the end of the story, an M rating is not necessary, I will change it.

Owarinari: I am glad the story is still to your liking. And truly, you have my thanks for introducing me to that song. I had been deliberating over which of about three songs to use, but with your suggestion I was able to quit postponing the chapter. I think the song fit well for the chapter. Thank you!

Demoness of the Black Wolves: As requested, a new chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

KamiZoe1670: I hope the wait for the chapter was worth it. Thank you for reviewing!

Emeraldrose13: She is out of the band, but she still holds authority at school… for now, lol. I hope I updated at a reasonable pace for you.

Inu Girl Demon: I have, and I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reviewing!

Erik: Lol. I actually came to like Green Day when I took my brother's CD and copied it to my computer. I am glad you are enjoying my story. Thank you for the review!


	11. Masks

Disclaimer: The song in this chapter is _Reflection_ by Christina Aguilera.

* * *

Kagome sat in front of her mirror looking at her reflection, the concealment spell still in place. Had Sesshoumaru seen her as a demon? She was certain she saw his eyes narrow. But at what, she did not know. He had said nothing after the concert. 

Slowly, she stretched her hand towards the glass and her mirror image reached out to meet it. Kagome released her disguise as her fingers touched the smooth surface. For that was all her human appearance was now: a disguise, a cover, a mask.

Kagome stared at her demon self, who she truly was. She admitted to herself that she was afraid of how the others would react when they found out—for her slip-up during the performance had proved to her that they would someday find out. She also worried that they would be angry that she had not told them sooner. Each day she kept her secret hidden she became more nervous about their reactions.

"But this is me." She saw the lips of her reflection move, but the words came from her mouth, spoken in her voice.

- - - - - - -

"Hey, Kagome. Any new songs?" Sango inquired during their break at Tuesday's practice session. Miroku had been right. Kagome had had no trouble at school that day. "Maybe one that you sing?" she added suggestively.

"Yeah, I've got one, but—"

"Great! Let's go try it out," Sango declared, pulling Kagome out of her seat in the kitchen and dragging her out the door. "Come on, you guys!" she called over her shoulder before the two disappeared from sight.

"Um, what I was trying to say before is that it's only got a single bass accompaniment," Kagome said once they were assembled.

"Very well," Sesshoumaru said monotonously. "Miroku will play piano, as per our agreement, and I shall play the bass part." He held out a hand expectantly.

"Uh, okay." She gave Sesshoumaru and Miroku their music, adjusting the keyboard setting for the effect she wanted. When she passed Inuyasha his piece, she smiled apologetically. "Sorry, it's a slow song."

Much to her surprise, he only shrugged and muttered a 'Feh'.

"Need backup, Kagome?" Sango inquired. Kagome shook her head. "Okay. It's more fun to watch you sing, anyway." She took a seat in the audience along with Kouga and Kagura.

Kagome took the uncomfortable position at the front of the stage, standing before the main microphone. The very place Kikyo stood so many times before.

Forcing aside all thoughts of her cousin, Kagome nodded at Miroku to begin. The piano began, soft and soothing. Kagome's voice was just as calming when she began.

_Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day  
It's as if I play a part  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart_

_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?_

_I am now  
In a world where I  
Have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am_

_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?_

_There's a heart that must be  
Free to fly  
That burns with a need to know  
The reason why_

_Why must we all conceal  
What we think, how we feel?  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?_

Her audience was in awe. Kagome had sung before, but they had only glimpsed the range of her voice when compared to what her newest song revealed.

And her song revealed much. Sesshoumaru ended practice early, citing no reason. Kagome, like he expected, was the last to depart as was usual. He stopped her before she could leave.

"Kagome." She turned to face him. He could sense she was faintly worried. What was she hiding?

At the concert the night before, he had locked his gaze with hers. He wanted her to know that she was the only one he wanted to sing those words to. But something altered as he looked into her eyes. The brown had flickered to an unnatural purple before the irises regained the chocolate color he knew. The change had been so fleeting, he was not certain that he had not fallen prey to a deception of the lighting.

But her new song confirmed that he had seen something, something significant.

"Kagome, who are you inside?" Sesshoumaru inquired calmly, using the song to form his question.

"Wh-what? What are you talking about, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked in response, trying her hardest to keep her voice steady.

"Do not feign ignorance, Kagome. I know your songs are a product of inspiration from your own experiences. Now, what mask are you wearing?" he said, again referencing the lyrics.

At that moment, Kagome was tempted to reveal herself just to spite him. She knew he would not expect to she her as a demon, and she would revel in his shock. Instead, though, she replied ardently, "What of your mask, Sesshoumaru? Would you show me what is behind yours?"

Momentarily, he was surprised at how she had twisted the conversation to target him, and was at a loss for words. "Perhaps I would. You have never asked. Why are you avoiding my questions?"

Kagome bit back a tart response as a sudden thought occurred to her. She avoided his questions because she did not want anyone to know her secret. But they were alone. Had he… sent everyone home early just so he could talk to her? She had wanted to reveal her secret; her fear was her only impediment. Now, Sesshoumaru wanted to know, had taken steps to make her comfortable with telling him. He could have ordered her to tell him, threatened her, but he had not…

"Promise you won't tell anyone," she murmured.

Again, she shocked him. He had expected another defying remark. "Very well. You have my word."

He first noticed that her scent became intoxicatingly stronger. Her aroma of lavender and chamomile had always been pleasant, but faint, because she was human. Now, though, it was amplified, and laced with the undeniable power of both a miko and demon.

She had turned her head away from him, and he saw that her raven hair had gained a blue tint. Kagome had not worn her arm warmers because the scars had disappeared, and he now knew how they had healed so fast. Her wrists had gained stripes similar to his. He found himself wanting to discover where else she had gained markings.

When he touched her cheek with the pads of his fingers, she looked at him, startled at the contact. Her eyes were lavender, as he had somewhat predicted. What he had not anticipated was the half sun on her forehead.

"You are heir to the Eastern Lands," he stated. Kagome nodded slightly.

She was an elemental demon, thought to be extinct since the unexplained vanishing of the Lord of the Eastern Lands—Kagome's father.

Suddenly the demoness before him was gone, and Kagome was human in appearance again. "Remember," she said, "you promised." And then she was gone.

Sesshoumaru could tell by her voice that she was not content with herself. Questions swirled in his mind, questions that he wanted answer to. Why keep her demon form a secret? Did she not like it? When had she become a demon? _How_ had she become a demon?

More than answers, though, he wished to reassure her. He wanted to tell her that he thought she looked more beautiful than she did as a human; that she was the same Kagome he had known for years; that he was honored she had shared her secret with him.

But when she had stood before him, he had been too enraptured to search for the right words.

She had extracted an oath from him that her secret remain unknown, and he would respect it. If her song were anything to judge by, she would not be hiding forever. He anticipated the day that he would see her in her true form again.

- - - - - -

Kagome returned home doubting her decision to reveal herself to Sesshoumaru. But he was principled, if nothing else, and so she knew he would keep his promise. She could do nothing about her choice now, anyway.

What he had said about her father was true. Between her mother and her father's journals, Kagome had learned that her father had been of a rare race known as elemental demons. They were in tune with the power of nature, which was probably why she had been able to retain her miko abilities, but they had a more predatory aspect to their demeanor.

Her father had left his post as Lord of the Eastern Lands long ago, and wandered the earth as a human. Neither her mother nor the diaries provided a precise, plausible explanation for his abandonment of his position. He had left her mother because watching her grow old and die would have been too painful for the both of them. And her mother refused to release her hanyou blood and suffer the same fate of watching her family and friends wither away while she remained relatively unchanged.

Where her father was now, neither Kagome nor her mother knew. Perhaps he was still wondering. One day, Kagome hoped to search for him.

That Sesshoumaru knew of her father had not surprised her. Sesshoumaru was, after all, heir to the Western Lands.

Kagome sighed as she entered her house and announced her arrival. She retreated to her room and began her homework, wondering what trials tomorrow would bring—other than the history exam she had to study for.

* * *

cuttie-blossom: I am sorry to hear about your show. Endings can be very saddening. I'm glad that my update helped to brighten your day some. Thank you for the review! 

Do a DAMN GOOGLE SEARCH: Seven and a half hours would have been about 3:30 in the morning, which I am not always adverse to doing, but I was tired that day. Well, you have at least this chapter to read once you return, and maybe more. Thanks for reviewing!

NyghtShadow: Thanks so much! I will update when I can.

Girl of pain and darkness: I think this chapter answered your question, lol. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for the review!

Inuyasha's hun: I hope you did not have to wake up early. Sleep deprivation can be a pain, I know. I just may be up that late tonight if I decide to update my other story, lol. Thank you for reviewing! I am glad you like it.

royal blueKitsune: More fluff to come, I assure you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for always reviewing! You're so faithful.

Gray Hoody: It certainly will. And you will not be the only one laughing. Thanks for the review!

IslandPrincess: I believe I have satisfied both your request and your question, lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

LadyRedEyes: I read the lyrics and it sounds interesting. I have wanted that CD for a while but have not been able to get a hold of it. Anyway, I will certainly keep it in mind while writing. I am also interested in the story you mentioned. I hope you enjoyed the carnival. Thanks for reviewing!

Emeraldrose13: Thank you! I am happy to hear that you liked it.

heiying: I am glad you enjoyed it. I hope you liked this one as well.

Kyaku-kun: As requested, more has arrived relatively soon. Thank you for your review!

TheWildWind: Thank you very much! I am pleased that you think so.

lyn: I hope I updated reasonably quick for you. Thank you for reviewing!

Erik: Thank you so much! I am flattered that you found the story to be so realistic. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, too.

InuKago45: This chapter answered your question, I believe, lol. I hope you liked it. I am glad you are enjoying the story. Thank you for the review!

KiTsUnEoOkAmI: It just might surpass fifteen. I have a non-Inuyasha fanfiction that is on hold, but it is at sixteen and still going, if that bit of information gives you any hope. Thank you for reviewing!

ladylillyofazra: To be honest, I am very absorbed with this story at the moment. I would probably update even quicker if not for other obligations. I am glad you are enjoying the story. Thanks for the review!

Elegant Enchantress: This chapter answered the first two of your questions, I think. I have not decided how prominent I want Kouga to be in this story, yet, so I am leaving him somewhat in the background until I can decide. A second incident may or may not occur—I do not want to give away too much. And I had no plans of adding Naraku into the story, but I am seriously tempted just because of the mental image your question gave me, lol. Thank you so much for your review!

lildevil0644: I hope you found this chapter just as pleasing. Thanks for reviewing!

Inu Girl Demon: Lol, my story is not going to be _that_ long. But I will be sure to update when I can. Thanks for the review!

Kagome21: You do not need to apologize. I am grateful you went to such measures just to review. I hope this chapter answered your question. Let me know if it did not. Thanks so much!

fox girl 7: Thank you! I am glad that you think so.

sesshy's numba1 gurl: I am happy that you are enjoying the story. Thanks for reviewing!


	12. Viewpoints

Disclaimer: The following song is Mandy Moore's _Only Hope_.

* * *

- - Previously - - 

_"Promise you won't tell anyone," she murmured._

_Again, she shocked him. He had expected another defying remark. "Very well. You have my word."_

_When he touched her cheek with the pads of his fingers, she looked at him, startled at the contact. Her eyes were lavender, as he had somewhat predicted. What he had not anticipated was the half sun on her forehead._

_"You are heir to the Eastern Lands," he stated._

- - - -

Despite staying up late to study, Kagome slept better than she had in a long time. The fact that she had been able to reveal the truth to another had lifted the burden of secrecy from her shoulders slightly. And he had not hated her for not telling him before, he had not been averse to her new appearance, and he would not tell anyone else. Perhaps he understood that the secret was hers and hers alone to tell.

The banter resumed again the next day, though it was much more subtle than before, with no physical damage done. No one at the school seemed to understand why Sesshoumaru had saved Kagome, but they would not dare to attract his wrath by overtly harming the ward he seemed to have taken under his protection. Some speculated that Sesshoumaru was simply guarding his band's pianist, but the theory was not widely accepted. Miroku, after all, could play keyboard as well.

Kagome, however, was almost immune to the vindictive scoffs and rumors. Her friends appeared more upset by them than she was. Nothing anyone said about her seemed able to shadow her lightened mood.

Kikyo simply could not allow her cousin to shine. Seething, Kikyo attempted throughout the school day to devise a new plan to prove her cousin's inferiority, to no avail. Her failure only served to intensify her irritation.

The final bell rang, and Kikyo glared at her cousin's back as Kagome and her two friends walked off campus. If only Kagome had never been born, Kikyo's life would have been perfect now…

The notion stayed with her, and she recalled some interesting information that she had considered worthless when she had first heard it. Without a second thought, Kikyo approached her blissfully ignorant cousin.

Kikyo, flanked by her closest followers, stepped into Kagome's path. Kikyo did not even bother to conceal the sneer in her voice. "So, Kagome, I heard that you nearly drowned yesterday. Another failed attempt on your part?"

The color drained from Kagome's face. "What?"

"You heard me," Kikyo scoffed. "You're such a failure. You can't even take your own life." Kikyo smirked. She had drawn the attention of much of the school, and students now gathered around them.

"How did you…?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Your mother called mine when you tried."

Kagome was silent a moment. "So that morning… you knew, and you said nothing." Kikyo had treated her as usual, asking for the newest song. Kagome had thought Kikyo had not known of the attempt. Her own cousin…

"You failed, didn't you? Honestly, Kagome, I didn't know you were _that_ weak." Several people behind Kikyo snickered, while others simply stared. "You don't deserve to be the lead singer. You'll fail at that, too."

"Kagome…" Sango began to speak, but Kagome only turned and ran. The crowd parted obligingly.

Blinded by tears, Kagome paid little attention to where she ran. She just wanted to be alone. Everyone she passed gave her odd looks, as though the news was spreading faster than she could run.

She was angry and embarrassed, saddened and confused. Kikyo had not reacted in the least to her attempted suicide. Was her cousin really so selfish?

Kagome's feet met stairs, and she followed them up as far as they would go. She stopped only to open the door, and found herself on the roof of the school.

A harsh breeze, chill with the promise of winter, dried the tears on her cheeks. But she had finally found privacy. Giving a final sniffle, she dropped her supplies carelessly on the ground and approached the low barrier. It barely reached her knees.

Cautiously, she stepped up onto it, finding its width to be about the length of her foot. Looking down, she watched as students continued to disperse from the school, ignorant to her presence above.

The entire school would know by tomorrow. How could she face her classmates and teachers? How differently would they treat her? Her shoulders sagged. How could Kikyo do this to her? Did her own cousin hate her that much? A feeling of vertigo hit her, and she swayed slightly. She forced herself under control and regained her balance.

"Kagome."

A voice, velvet smooth, but laced with a hint of worry, met her ears. Turning her head, her eyes met those of Sesshoumaru.

"I guess you heard, huh?" Her voice cracked slightly. For a reason unknown to her, she worried about Sesshoumaru knowing. Would he think her weak? She found herself silently praying that he did not. Looking away again, she added, "I wasn't going to jump, just so you know."

The building was only three stories high, but below her was the parking lot. Landing on a car could mean death.

She did not see him visibly relax somewhat at her proclamation. "I already knew."

In her surprise, she looked up too quickly, and nearly lost her balance again.

Sesshoumaru was beside her in an instant, his arm wrapped securely around her waist. "Why don't you step down, now." The request was more of a command.

Kagome nodded, but he did not release her until she stood solidly on level with him. She sat down with her back against the short wall, and Sesshoumaru listened as her pounding heart quieted. He was silently thankful that, since she still held her concealment spell, she could not hear the frightened beating of his own.

"How long have you known?"

"I overheard when your friend discovered the truth."

She was silent a moment. "Do you still want me in the band?"

Sesshoumaru was inwardly surprised by her question. "Why would I not?"

Kagome shrugged uncomfortably. "After all that has happened… I just seem to be complicating everything."

"Life is complicated," he responded monotonously. "You must learn to disregard what spews from your cousin's mouth." He began to walk towards the door, but then paused. "You will not try again?"

"No," she said evenly. She could not deny that, deep down, she felt as though, if Sesshoumaru were near her, she would be all right.

He nodded. "Have a new song by Saturday's practice." He left.

Kagome was momentarily confused, until she realized the significance of the order.

She was still in the band.

- - - - - -

Sesshoumaru was distracted from his homework, thinking about Kagome's predicament. Kikyo was becoming more than an annoyance, especially with her influence over the school's populace.

What was required was a way to strip her of her grandeur, and to prove that Kagome truly was superior to Kikyo.

Sesshoumaru sighed and placed a recording of one of their recent practice sessions into his stereo. Kagome's voice sounded through the speakers, but he preferred the purity of hearing it in person.

His lips twisted into a satisfied smirk. For anyone else, the plan that formed in his mind would be near impossible. But he was student body president.

- - - - - -

The next day Kagome walked forward to silence in the crowded hallways of her school, and left in her wake cautious whispers from mouths hidden behind hands. Of those who would meet her eyes, some gave her sympathetic looks, and others confused ones.

She did not want their ignorant pity. She doubted any of them understood her. None had certainly made any effort to try to. Kagome had always felt invisible, so why could she not disappear now? Why was her secret broadcasted now, now that her life had begun to take a turn for the better. Was Kikyo so set on ruining Kagome's life?

"Hey, Kagome. You okay?" Sango greeted her. Miroku stood beside her, the first uncertain smile on his face that she had ever seen. "You kinda disappeared yesterday. We were worried."

Kagome sighed and nodded. "I'm fine. I was more angry at Kikyo than upset, I think."

Sango appeared relieved. "That's good." Suddenly, she scowled. "I can't believe that bitch did that."

"Now, Sango, calm down," Miroku said soothingly, wrapping a comforting arm around her waist. But when his hand moved further down, he was rewarded with a slap.

"Hentai," his girlfriend muttered.

"You must have seen that coming, Miroku," Kagome said, biting back a smile. Silently she thanked him. Whether he had the intention of doing so or not, he had successfully lightened the mood.

Miroku shrugged while rubbing the reddening handprint. "It was worth it," he said with a lecherous grin.

Sango huffed as the bell rang. "See you at lunch, Kagome," she said, pulling Miroku behind her as the couple went to their class.

Kagome was working on the long math question the teacher had given them when an announcement sounded over the intercom. She was surprised to recognize Sesshoumaru's voice, until she recalled that he was the study body president.

She half-listened as she neared completion of the problem. The word 'assembly' reached her, followed immediately by the cheering of her classmates. They would be missing next period for a special meeting in the auditorium.

Class ended. Kagome had finished the calculation, but the teacher gave them five additional, and more difficult, problems to do for homework that night. She was simply moving with the flow of her fellow students towards the auditorium, going over the math in her head, when she was suddenly pulled aside.

Startled, she looked up to meet a pair of golden eyes. "Um, hello, Sesshoumaru. Is there something I can do for you?"

An eyebrow rose momentarily. "I suppose you could say that." He waved her confused look aside. "Come with me." Sesshoumaru turned and left without looking to see if she would follow.

She did, trotting to catch up. "But shouldn't I be finding a seat for the assembly?"

"You are the assembly."

"What?"

But they were already on the stage in front of the entire student populace. They had entered through a back door. Kagome gulped at the multitude of semi-familiar faces. Faces that had before watched her with uncertainty now stared with curiosity.

"They are no different than any other audience, Kagome," Sesshoumaru murmured stoically.

Kagome stared at him. Was he mocking her nervousness? No, she decided, he was trying to help calm her worry. She nodded and composed herself.

He gave her an approving look. "Stand here," he ordered her quietly, before he moved to the center of the stage, where a podium stood, to address his spectators.

Kagome looked to the opposite side of the stage to see her cousin. Kikyo was bathing in the attention of being onstage, albeit off to the side, brought her. Sesshoumaru's flowing tones caught Kagome's attention, and she turned to listen to him.

"First, I would like to give my thanks to our principal, who allowed this unplanned break in our schedule," Sesshoumaru stated coolly. Mild applause was heard. "Now, many of you know that I am part of a band—" The crowd erupted in cheers, but Sesshoumaru raised his hand and silence soon followed the action. "Then you also know of our change in lead singer. Many of you seem to disagree with the decision, so today you will be hearing them both sing for yourselves." When silence met his words, he continued, holding up a few music pages. "Because Kikyo has never written a song of her own—" Shocked and incredulous gasps were heard, but Sesshoumaru ignored them and continued. "They will both be singing a song that Kagome wrote some time ago, but which Kikyo has been exposed to as well."

Why is this happening? Kagome wondered. Is he testing me?

Stepping back, Sesshoumaru motioned for Kikyo to step forward. She moved confidentially to the center stage and brighter lights amidst whistling and clapping. Sesshoumaru saw Kikyo's coolness falter when she recognized the song, and he turned away to hide his smirk. "Good luck," he stated icily, sarcasm barely detectable.

As he moved off to the side of stage where Kagome stood, he nodded to the music teacher, who had offered to play the piano part. Sesshoumaru recalled the man's admiration of the, in his words, 'expertly written' piece.

Kikyo had stage presence, public appeal, and little else. As at practice when Kagome had presented the song, Kikyo was unable to sing it. Some notes were too high, so her voice cracked and squeaked, and she could not make the words flow as Kagome could. After listening only to Kagome sing for the past several days, Sesshoumaru thought his ears would bleed as his endured listening to Kikyo's struggling attempt with the song.

The highest note had every demon visibly wincing. From the corner of his eye, Sesshoumaru noticed Kagome's own grimace.

None too soon, the torture was over. The cheering was perceptibly less enthusiastic, but Kikyo either did not notice or ignored the fact.

Sesshoumaru stepped forward to thank Kikyo and announce Kagome.

Kagome's eyes searched the audience for Sango or Miroku, needing the reassurance of a friendly face. She was saddened when she could spot neither, and approached center stage without the encouragement Kikyo had received.

Sesshoumaru again sensed her anxiety. Was she so uncertain of her own talent? But, he remembered, amongst the crowd were the ones she was facing had laughed at her and bullied her, the ones who had harmed her both physically and emotionally.

"Kagome," he said, quiet enough that the microphone did not catch and amplify his words. "I know you can sing. You need only show them. Until you do, they will continue to harass you. I will not stand for such treatment to another band member."

Kagome's eyes widened and she nearly gasped aloud at his words. Sesshoumaru had done all of this for her. Looking into his golden eyes, she found all of the assurance she needed.

When she smiled at him, he felt her apprehension dissipate. Sesshoumaru nodded before stepping away to give her the entire attention of the audience and again signaling the music teacher.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
__It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again.  
__I'm awake in the infinite cold,  
__But you sing to me over and over and over again._

_So I lay my head back down,  
__And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours.  
__I pray to be only yours.  
__I know now you're my only hope._

Some muttering could be heard before she began, but it all ceased as her song echoed powerfully yet delicately throughout the large hall. Silencing everyone like a welcomed choral enchantment.

_Sing to me the song of the stars,  
__Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
__When it feels like my dreams are so far,  
__Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again._

_So I lay my head back down,  
__And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours.  
__I pray to be only yours.  
__I know now you're my only hope._

Sesshoumaru smirked at the reaction of the audience. He knew that her skill was completely unexpected to them. He closed his eyes and allowed her voice to caress him as he wished her touch would.

_I give you my destiny.  
__I'm giving you all of me.  
__I want your symphony,  
__Singing in all that I am,  
__At the top of my lungs._

_I'm giving it back.  
__So I lay my head back down,  
__And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours.  
__I pray to be only yours.  
__I know now you're my only hope._

The breathy pause was barely noticeable before the fanatical ovation sounded.

"Well done, Kagome," he whispered to himself before he moved forward to release everyone to continue with the school day.

Kagome was lost to him as new admirers surrounded her. Reining in his jealousy, he knew that she deserved the praise, certainly more than Kikyo. He escaped the swarming mass of bodies to the relatively empty hallway.

He was surprised when he heard her call his name. Turning, he was met with her brilliant smile and dazzling brown eyes. "Thank you," she said.

Her smile made everything worth it.

* * *

A/N: I honestly cannot apologize enough for how long I took to get this chapter out. School is taking up much more time than I expected, or would like it to. All I can say is that I will try my best to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.

Owarinari: I am very sorry that I will not be able to update as fast now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though! Thanks for the review!

IslandPrincess: I will continue updating, but at a much slower pace, I'm sorry to say. I hope you liked this chapter, too. Thank you for reviewing!

royal blueKitsune: I was happy to hear that you liked the last chapter. I hope this one was at least partially worth the long wait. Thank so much for reviewing!

InuKago45: I finally updated. Sorry about the wait. I am glad that the last chapter made you happy. I hope this one does, too.

NyghtShadow: Thank you! I know a while has passed since you reviewed, but I will be sure to continue with this story when I can.

Inu Girl Demon: Well, I can try. I'll let you know once I have a better idea of this story's length myself. Thank you for the review! Sorry about the wait!

Kyaku-kun: Thank you very much! I will try not to make you wait so long for the next chapter, but I cannot make any promises.

IYGURL: I am very sorry for not updating sooner. I hope you still liked this chapter.

Emeraldrose13: Thank you! And everyone will probably find out soon. Perhaps even the next chapter. I am sorry you had to wait so long!

Sesshomaru's: Thanks! I went through my entire library of music before starting this fiction, and used that to get ideas for how the story would go. This story was actually inspired by a particular song that has yet to appear.

Inuyasha's hun: I love Sesshoumaru's honorability as well. I apologize for how long I took to get this chapter up. Thank you for reviewing!

LadyRedEyes: I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I'll try and do better next time. I began reading the story you recommended, but I have been too busy to keep up with it. When I have time, I will certainly look into it more. Thank you fore the review!

cuttie-blossom: I get story mixed up occasionally, too, when they do not update often… like mine. Sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

Charlie911: I will, albeit slowly, for which I apologize in advance. Thanks for the review!

TheWildWind: I am continuing, I am sorry it was not sooner, though. Thank you for the review!

sesshy's numba1 gurl: I hope this chapter was somewhat worth the long wait. Thanks for reviewing!

Sesshie's Black Dominatrix: To be honest, I am not sure where I will take the idea of her father's disappearance, if I take it anywhere. It may even prove to be the sequel to this story. I'm not sure. Thank you very much for reviewing! I will try not to make the wait so long this time.

kawaii-baka4life: I am pleased that you made an exception for my story. I am currently playing around with the plot for another story or two in which Kikyo, though with a small role, is not mean. Anyway, thank you very much for the review!

Erik: I am sorry I was unable to update sooner. I am glad you were pleased with the last chapter, and I'm glad you found the tape you were looking for, lol. I hope Fae is okay. Thanks for reviewing!

KiTsUnEoOkAmI: I totally appreciate your reviews, whether every chapter or not. However, I am beginning to get so many that I may have to stop giving reviewer responses at the end of each chapter. Thank you again and I apologize about the long wait!

Girl of pain and darkness: You'll find out in due time. Thanks for reviewing!

taiyoukai-chan: I am sorry for not updating sooner, but I am completely honored that you like my story so much. I will try my best to update sooner this time.

lildevil0644: I am sorry that you had to wait so long for this chapter. I hope to get the next one out sooner. As far as Kagome's father is concerned, I have not decided. That may well be a sequel. Thank you fore reviewing!

sataness-ov-desire: I know I did not update soon, but I hope the chapter was somewhat worth the wait. I do not write my own songs. I give credit at the beginning of the chapters. Thanks so much for the review!

Darkwitch17: I am pleased that you enjoy the story so much. I will try not to make you wait so long for the next chapter this time. Thanks!

lyn: I'm sorry I took so long. Thank you for the review!

darkpriestressofhell: I'm flattered. I am sorry that you had to wait so long for this chapter. Thank you for the review! I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

hermonine: Thank you very much! I will be sure to update when I can.

Ladyofthewest15: I am happy to hear that! I will try very hard to update sooner this time. I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you for the review!

midnightloon: I am glad that the last chapter answered your questions. Be sure to ask if you have any more. Maybe you'll catch something that I meant to add to the chapter, or I'll unknowingly contradict myself. Thank you so much for reviewing!

Elegant Enchantress: How sweet of your cat. Mine tends to enjoy laying wherever is least convenient for me, such as on my homework… while I'm working on it. And you were very right when you said that Kagome, deep down, wanted to reveal her secret. Few people can hold such a large secret to themselves, I would imagine. I apologize for the long wait. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for the review!

HotAngelFromHell: Thank you very much for all of your input! I may take you up on that beta offer if I get too busy to proofread my own work, assuming the offer is still available. I will try and update sooner this time.

Shadow Kitsune67: Thanks so much! I am glad you like it. I'll try to be quicker at updating.

Sesshy's bitch: I am sorry that I took so long to update. Thank you for reviewing. May I ask how it is different from the others you've read? Simply curious, you do not have to tell me.

Tiney: I am sorry that my updating has slowed so drastically. I hope you enjoyed this chapter nonetheless. Thank you for reviewing!

heiying: I know it is not soon, but I finally updated. I hope you liked this chapter and continue to enjoy the story. Thanks for the review!

angelprincess22: I will try to be better about updating. Thank you for reviewing!

Night Sins: Thank you very much. The truth will be revealed soon!

lysia1982: Thanks so much! I am glad to hear that. I will try not to take so long to update this time.

The Squabbit: I love that song, too. And the DVD, lol. Sorry I took so long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

i-wish-i-was-kagome: I am happy that you enjoy the plot. I hope the story continues to please.

Kage Bi Koori: Thank you for reviewing! And I apologize for not getting this chapter up sooner.

Tensaiga: I am sorry for not updating sooner. I hope you are still enjoying the story. Thanks for reviewing!

fox girl 7: I am happy you think so. I hope the story continues to entertain you. Thank you for the review!

Jada: I am very sorry that you had to wait so long. I will try my hardest not to cause such torture again. Thank you so much for the review!

FluffysShai: Thank you for reviewing! I will try not to make you wait so long for the next chapter.

Do a DAMN GOOGLE SEARCH: I am glad that your trip went well. I received no poor reviews, but I thank you for the offer. Thank you again for reviewing!

ymarti89: I will try to update sooner this time. Thanks for the review!

biolightning: Thank you very much! I am very flattered and honored that you think so highly of my writing. Now if only I could get a better updating schedule, right? Lol.

Mis0ka: Thank you! You're very sweet to say so.

Tamia: I apologize for your wait. I will try to update the next chapter sooner. Thank you for reviewing!

Enchanted-blood-rose: I finally updated, though not soon. Sorry about that. I will try to be quicker this time. Thank you for reviewing!

Banryuu's New Weilder: I am so pleased that you like my character portrayal. I do try, but it's through my reviewers that I know the extent of success of my attempts. Thank you very much!

Kakiomae: Thank you very much for the compliments! I do not require a certain number of reviews for an update. Personally, I think that is an unkind request, especially when the number is large. But I do not hold anything against authors who do have that demand. I update when I can, simple as that, which is why my update "schedule" is so irregular.

lady shadowsinger: Thank you! I will be sure to keep writing, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.


	13. Fight

Kagome was nearly overwhelmed with the attention. She was astonished at how Sesshoumaru dealt with it seemingly on a daily basis. She had barely had time to eat during lunch because someone wanting to compliment her or hoping to gain her favor continually interrupted her.

Kikyo's standing seemed to have dropped severely in favor of Kagome, but several followers remained. Miroku suggested only the wealth of Kikyo's parents kept her from becoming an outcast.

The announcement of Kagome's suicide attempt seemed to have been completely forgotten in lieu of the more exciting and recent event of her performance, and Kagome was not about to remind them.

Once school finished, Kagome invited Sango over to work on a new song. Both Sango and Miroku had apologized for missing her performance. They told her they had not bothered to go to the assembly. Only a second passed before she had puzzled through the sparse information, and Kagome grinned. When she asked if they had taken the opportunity to occupy the janitor's closest, Sango had sputtered and blushed while Miroku grinned. Neither had denied her insinuation.

Kagome also approached Kagura and asked if she would join them. Kagura made a show of reluctance, but she was more than decent company once they arrived at Kagome's house.

The three actually lost track of time as they spent time conversing about more than just music. Kagome extended the offer of sleeping over, but only Sango could accept. Kagura explained that her parents expected her home for dinner that night before her father left on a business trip.

Kagome put the finishing touches on the melody before school the next morning.

As the two approached the school, Kikyo's voice caused them to stop and turn. Kagome's cousin was flanked by several male demons that surly did not attend their school. A few of them appeared old enough to have finished college, and they were all a far stretch from small or scrawny.

"This is the girl?" one of them, a hawk demon, asked skeptically.

Kagome had expected retaliation from Kikyo in some form. She truly had. But she had never expected Kikyo to take revenge to such an extreme.

Knowing the demons would be able to sense her fear, Kagome worked hard to smother the feeling and appear confident. "Your 'friends' do not attend our school, Kikyo. They are not permitted on campus."

"Dear cousin," Kikyo replied sardonically, "they are not on campus."

Kagome's eyes quickly examined the surrounding area, and she noticed that Kikyo and her group did were indeed a few feet outside the legal boundary of the school grounds. Before Kagome could think of a response, Sango brazenly spoke up in Kagome's defense.

"Why don't you just leave her alone, Kikyo? Get over it. You lost, and no form of vengeance is going to change that. Quit being such a bitch." She snorted. "How much did you have to pay those guys, anyway?"

Kikyo's eyes sparked with raw fury. Neither Sango nor Kagome heard or saw it, but Kikyo must have given some sort of signal, because suddenly the youkai were descending upon them.

Kagome started to form a barrier around Sango and herself, but was interrupted by Miroku's fearful shout, and Sango's order for him to stay away. The fist of one youkai contacted solidly with Miroku's cheek, and in the next instant Kagome found herself separated from Sango. She could barely discern her friends amidst the large bodies of the attacking demons, and her miko training was not advanced enough for her to create an individual barrier for each of them.

Worry and anger began to turn to panic and rage as three demons advanced on her. As the intensity her emotions escalated, Kagome felt her concealment spell slip the minutest of a fraction, for the merest of moments. In the short amount of time, her heightened senses alerted her to the fear emanating from her friends, the bloodlust of their offenders, and the coppery scent of blood. Blood she immediately identified as that of her two friends.

As the realization set in, Kagome heard Sango call out to her, telling Kagome to run. Sango had always watched over Kagome. In her mind, Kagome relived Sango's encouragement for her to join Inuyasha's band, she saw Sango waving her over to sit together at lunch on their first day of high school, and she saw Sango's distraught reaction to Kagome's suicide endeavor. Miroku, too, guarded over Kagome in his own way.

"Kagome, watch out!" Sango's frightened voice returned Kagome to her current surroundings, and the fist progressing forcefully towards her face.

Kagome instinctively reached out and captured the wrist in her hand. A growl reverberated from her clenched jaw, and Kagome realized that she had unconsciously released the enchantment.

Kagome's grip tightened to a painful point as her miko powers burned the skin. The youkai cried out in pain and had to try several times before he was able to yank his wrist from her grasp. Her claws sliced his skin as he pulled away.

Wind whipped viciously around Kagome, tugging at her clothes and hair, and a glance at nearby trees revealed shuddering leaves. The earth beneath the demons surrounding Sango and Miroku shuddered and began to crack, and the youkai retreated in fear of the unknown happenings around them.

Kagome hardly noticed the gathering crowd. What caught her attention was the raw blast of miko energy sent at her. Kagome barely registered the tingle she felt, and the lack of pain. She instead turned to face the sender of the attempted assault: her cousin.

- - - - - -

Sesshoumaru had arrived at school early that morning in order to prepare for student council meeting. Suddenly, he felt the sudden surge of power, an intermingling of miko and youkai, and he knew only one with such capacity. Immediately, he rushed toward the source. Protectiveness and even worry permeated his mind. Kagome had been hiding her true form for countless days. What reason could she have to reveal herself so publicly now?

Sesshoumaru was not the only one to feel the unexpected flow of power. Indeed, it was strong enough to intrigue even the strongest demons. Teachers and other early arriving youkai students were drawn to the vessel of such energy. Among them, Sesshoumaru noted Kaede, the miko teacher.

The sight that met his eyes caused him pause, as it did for every other spectator. Not exempt from shock, he observed, were Kagome's friends.

Kagome glowed with her blue miko power. But unlike other priestesses, Kagome's power appeared as hot cerulean flames that enveloped her body, but did not burn her. Sesshoumaru had little doubt that he, or any other demon, would escape the flames unscathed. He witnessed Kikyo's failed attack on Kagome, and watched as Kagome turned to finally challenge her cousin directly.

Dark clouds that had been threatening to release their rain did so then. But Kagome's flames were not drenched in the least. Rather, they seemed to feed on the water, growing all the more bright.

Slowly, Kagome advanced to where Kikyo stood seemingly paralyzed with shock.

"You… you're a demon?" Kikyo stuttered. The rain drove into her eyes, blurring her vision.

Kagome ignored her cousin's words. "You can hate me all you want Kikyo, but leave my friends out of this," she said lowly.

Kagome's voice brought Kikyo's attention back to her predicament, and she scowled. "I don't know how you managed this, but no demon can stand up to a miko for long."

Kagome mentally shook her head at Kikyo's stupidity, but made no overt comment. "Just leave me alone, Kikyo." She turned to walk away.

Angered that Kagome appeared to ignore whatever she said, Kikyo stooped down and picked up a rock before hurling it, surrounded by glimmering pink miko power, at Kagome.

Before Sesshoumaru could move, Kagome had dodged, as if expecting the dishonorable attack. Kikyo continued on the offensive, attempting to hit Kagome with a burst of power or touch and burn her.

Sesshoumaru looked on, inwardly confused. Kagome continued to evade her cousin, but otherwise made no move to escape or retaliate. The wind had died down, and the flames that had danced on her skin had dulled to a mere glow. He knew, without her concealment spell in place, at least, that Kagome could easily defeat her cousin. And she would not be in trouble because the two females were still officially not on school grounds.

Eyes widening slightly, he realized that Kagome was subtly leading Kikyo towards the campus boundary. The moment that Kikyo set foot within the school boundary, Sesshoumaru caught the attention of Kaede. "I believe that attacking a student on campus is not allowed," he said calmly and suggestively.

She nodded, appearing to come out of deep thought. "I agree." She placed a barrier between Kikyo and Kagome as she approached the two. "Kikyo, I thought you knew better. Fighting is not allowed at school. And against your own cousin, no less. Go to the principal's office."

"But I'm not even…" Looking around, Kikyo realized that she had unintentionally stepped onto school grounds. She changed her tactics. "But it wasn't my fault! She—"

"Kikyo, do not argue with me," Kaede interrupted. "I never saw Kagome try to harm you. Now, go and see the principal, I will join you shortly." As Kikyo stomped away, Kaede turned to look at Kagome appraisingly. "Kagome, can you break that barrier?"

Kagome eyed the pink barrier that still stood before her. Carefully, she reached out until her hand came into contact with it. Purple sparks flew, and then the barrier wavered and collapsed.

Kaede nodded. "I see. So it was your power I had always felt, and not Kikyo's. Come and see me after school, and I will help you refine those miko powers of yours. Best not to have wild purifying power running untamed through your veins when you have demon blood as well, though you would not have lasted this long if you had not already learned some control," she added.

Kagome nodded and said gratefully, "Thank you for the offer. I would welcome the training."

"Good. You are free to go, though you may be called to the principal's office later for your account of what occurred."

Kagome nodded in understanding as the warning bell rang, and Kaede yelled for everyone to get to class. The unknown youkai were long gone.

Kagome ran to Sango and Miroku, who watched her with wide eyes. Thankfully, their injuries were minor. Sango sported a few scratches, and Miroku had a split lip.

"Kagome, since when are you a… a…?" Sango began.

"A demon." Miroku finished.

"Um…" she noticed a teacher glaring in their direction. "Why don't I tell you at lunch."

Her friends agreed, but before they diverged paths, Sango triumphantly called out, "You really showed the bitch. Nice job, Kagome."

Kagome again found herself the focus of the entire school. Humans were either in awe or afraid of her new appearance. Mikos eyed her more warily than they did other demons. As for her fellow youkai, the females judged her with their eyes, and the looks she received from some of the males caused her to want to hide. She felt the hungry stares sweeping up and down her changed body and fought the urge to cringe.

Someone fell into step beside her, and almost immediately she felt the loss of eyes upon her. Her tense shoulders slumped in relief as she turned to gaze with gratitude upon her rescuer. Sesshoumaru.

His large form blocked her more petite frame from the prying eyes of many, and his sheer imposing presence discouraged almost all others. He did not look at her, but her whispered thank you met his ears only, and he secretly smiled beneath his frozen mask.

* * *

A/N: I have decided not to post individual reviewer responses, the main reason being that I would like to post the newest chapter as soon as it is finished, and I would like to think that would be your preference, too. I am receiving nearly fifty reviews per chapter from this site alone, and with the start of school, my free time has nearly disappeared. Please do not think that I do not appreciate the input, because I do, very much so. I will post answers to questions, so do not hesitate to ask.

That said, thank you so much **carnatla, Do a DAMN GOOGLE SEARCH**, **Lass**, **Kakiomae**, **hermonine**, **inugrldemon**, **BleedingxEternally**, **satsu**, **kawaii-baka4life**, **LynGreenTea**, **cuttie-blossom**, **DudettRin101**, **panda**, **Ladyofthewest15**, **purplemiko**, **NyghtShadow**, **Lady Aurora of the Cresent**, **darkpriestressofhell**, **Flame Ivy Moon**, **sataness-ov-desire**, **Kagome21**, **The Squabbit**, **KiTsUnEoOkAmI**, **zuchinisushi**, **Kyaku-kun**, **Sesshomarus Chix**, **Itasuko-chan**, **LadyRedEyes**, **Inuyasha's hun**, **biolightning**, **Crystal Koneko**, **zeddy200**, **artemisgirl**, **Ginny-cry**, **ladylillyofazra**, **Chibes**, **evilclosetmonkey007**, **Girl of pain and darkness**, **lilvietdevilgrl**, **hi**, **Emeraldrose13**, **Sakae**, and **MidNite Phoenix**. I am grateful to all of you who took the time to review my story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

_Will there be any lemons?_

I have not decided yet. It's possible.

Apparently, the alert system may not be working. If such is the case, I can add anyone who asks to a mailing list that I already have for another site. Just let me know.


	14. Unexpected

A/N: First of all, I am very sorry for not updating sooner everyone. I was having some major writer's block added to a busy life. I'll try my best to get the next chapter out sooner. Secondly, I would like to dedicate this chapter to **royal blueKitsune** and **Mis0ka** with my deepest thanks and apologies. I had placed your reviews in a different folder because you had been kind enough to give me song suggestions and I wanted to ensure that I knew where they were and did not delete them on accident. But I forgot to check that folder when naming my reviewers in thanks in the last chapter. I did not intentionally forget you! Thank you so much for your reviews! Now, on with the story!

Disclaimer: The following song is _All or Nothing_ by Athena Cage. It can be found on one of the soundtracks to the movie "Save the Last Dance." (Thank you to **midnightloon** for reminding me about the disclaimer!)

* * *

Inuyasha opened the song with a rhythmic beating, then added a light rolling of his drumsticks on a cymbal before setting the tempo of the song.

_Here's the chance of life, get ready, set, fly high.  
Above the fear of your mind, go for it.  
It's hit or miss, too late for you to quit.  
You gotta show 'em how bad you really want this, so..._

_Live your dreams, it's not as hard as it may seem.  
You gotta work to get the cream, on your hopes you must lean.  
From your fears, you have to wean yourself.  
It's all or nothing, give your everything.  
_

The girls had presented their song at Thursday's practice session, and the band had agreed to perform it at Friday's concert for the opening of a new club. The lower voices of Sango and Kagura blended well with Kagome's, strengthening the song as they supported her and took on the role of singing the chorus.

You are what you believe, you got to bring the dreams.  
Set the pace, competition: take the lead.  
This is it, all eyes on you.  
So stay on point and prove,  
that you deserve what's long overdue.

Live your dreams, it's not as hard as it may seem.  
You gotta work to get the cream, on your hopes you must lean.  
From your fears, you have to wean yourself.  
It's all or nothing, give your everything.

Kagome had never known her life could be so serene. Kaede provided her with useful tips and informative lessons, and her skills were being honed. Kagome was treated with respect and even admiration. She did not care for the copious amounts of attention she was receiving from both male humans and demons, but it was not too overbearing. Sesshoumaru seemed to be spending more of his time around her, though he did not open up to her as she silently wished. But he had done so much for her, she had no complaints.

_My heart is still recovering,  
From the heartbreak of another kind,  
I'm still drying my tears.  
Getting over my own fears in my life.  
So I wanna make sure this time that I'm strong enough,  
To give it my all... _

Live your dreams, it's not as hard as it may seem.  
You gotta work to get the cream, on your hopes you must lean.  
From your fears, you have to wean yourself.  
It's all or nothing, give your everything...

Kikyo had been suspended from school. When Mrs. Higurashi was told of the fight, she immediately called her sister, but Kikyo's mother remained in denial that her 'perfect' daughter would act so inappropriately. The wealth of Kikyo's family had been what saved her from expulsion.

As the music silenced except for Inuyasha keeping the tempo on the bass drum, Sango and Kagura prompted the audience to clap to the beat. The two then sauntered up to stand beside Kagome, taking their microphones with them.

The guys were all surprised, as they had no knowledge that the girls had choreographed moves for the last part of the song. Nor did they know that it was at Kagura's prompting.

_Live your dreams!_

_Live your dreams, it's not as hard as it may seem.  
_

As the three sang, their shoulders moved to the rhythm.

You gotta work to get the cream, on your hopes you must lean. 

Briefly Sango and Kagura's backs rested against Kagome's shoulders, using her as support, before pushing away.

_From your fears, you have to wean yourself._

Their strides matched evenly as they approached the edge of the stage.

_It's all or nothing, give your everything..._

If the males were surprised before, they were taken aback when the girls turned on their heels and neared them. At first walking together with even strides, the three then split up.

_Live your dreams, it's not as hard as it may seem._

Kagura advanced towards Kouga, Sango to Miroku, and Kagome towards Sesshoumaru.

_You gotta work to get the cream, on your hopes you must lean._

As Sango and Kagura had done to Kagome before, the three girls now leaned against their respective men as they continued to sing.

_From your fears, you have to wean yourself._

The contact was brief, both because Kagome was worried about Sesshoumaru's reaction and because she did not want to hinder his playing. He could barely feel the heat of her skin through both of their clothing. All too soon, she drew away and rejoined Sango and Kagura at the front of the stage.

_It's all or nothing, give your everything..._

Sesshoumaru could only thank the gods that his fingers knew what notes to play, even if his mind had gone blank.

_So you gotta live your dreams,  
So don't you be afraid.  
Just set the pace, and take the lead,  
It's your time to shine._

A soft smile graced Kagome's lips as the song finished, but not because of the cheering crowds or the group's obvious popularity. No, she smiled because she liked to think that, thanks to Sesshoumaru, she had been given her own time to shine.

Black curtains closed around them, shielding them from their fans. Almost immediately, Miroku had dragged Sango off somewhere more private, not against her will. Kagura remained with Kagome to comment on their performance, both agreeing that it had been a success. As Kagura spoke, playfully praising her own choreography skills, Kagome's eyes drifted to Sesshoumaru, who was packing up his instrument. Fighting down a blush, she recalled the conversation that had led to her being "partnered" with Sesshoumaru for that small piece of the dance.

_"C'mon, Kagome. It's either Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha, and you can't go to Inuyasha because the drums will be in the way, or you'll mess up his playing," Sango argued. She, of course, would be going to her boyfriend._

"_But Sesshoumaru doesn't let _anyone_ get close to him," Kagome countered. _

_"I think he'd let you," Kagura stated confidently. She would approach Kouga, not daring to get near Sesshoumaru. Kagura had noticed that while Sesshoumaru tolerated most females, he seemed to almost prefer Kagome's company. "He seems to like you better than any one else."_

Kagome had responded with stuttering protests, but in the end had acquiesced. She hoped he did not mind. She could not bare it if he saw her as just another girl chasing after him to be her girlfriend.

- - - - - -

Sesshoumaru had the sudden sensation that he was being watched and looked up to meet slightly unfocused, searching, purple eyes. His own eyes narrowed slightly in question before she seemed to notice that she had been staring, and she blushed slightly and returned her full attention to Kagura.

Sesshoumaru was just about to return to what he was doing when Kouga abruptly approached the two female youkai.

"Kagome! Those were some nice moves earlier."

Kagura excused herself, telling Kagome she would wait for her outside. Kagura had driven both Kagome and Sango there, though Sango would be riding home with Miroku.

"So," Kouga continued, lowering his tone slightly as he slung an arm around her shoulders, "how about going on a date with me tonight and being my woman?"

Sesshoumaru did not realize his fists had clenched until his nails punctured his guitar case. Mentally cursing, he had to be thankful that he had a spare at home. He forced his grip to relax as he tensely awaited Kagome's reply, doing his damnedest to keep his indifferent mask in place.

Much to his relief, Kagome slipped away from Kouga's embrace with a slightly nervous laugh, and stepped just out of his reach. "No, thanks. But it was nice of you to ask," she declined politely. And with that, she moved away to gather her music and other belongings.

Kouga looked just as confused as dejected, and Sesshoumaru had to bite back a smirk. A female had probably never refused the wolf before.

Sesshoumaru momentarily watched Kagome go, and then looked down at his own music. He was staring in thought at the top piece of music when he overheard his half-brother speaking in low tones to Kouga.

"Ha! She turned you down," Inuyasha taunted. "I'm not surprised."

Kouga growled. "Why? You think she'd go out with _you_?"

Inuyasha merely smirked. "As a matter a fact, I was already planning on asking her out. Let me show you how it's done."

Though Sesshoumaru's rational mind was certain that Kagome would never go out with Inuyasha, especially after she had denied the wolf, he still felt a jealous possessiveness seize him again as his half-brother confidently approached Kagome.

They spoke in somewhat subdued tones, and the distance as well as the music that the DJ had begun playing interfered with Sesshoumaru's ability to overhear. He could only read what her face told him. And at first she seemed ready to refuse, and opened her mouth to do so.

But Inuyasha kept talking. After a minute, Kagome gave a more considering, though still uncertain look, but she nodded—much to Sesshoumaru's dismay. The two spoke a bit more, and then Kagome shouted a goodbye to everyone before leaving. Inuyasha turned away, flashing a large, triumphant smirk in Kouga's direction.

Despising the turmoil of weak emotions that filled him—regret, betrayal, hurt, envy, sorrow—Sesshoumaru grabbed the music sheets before him, crumbling them in the process, and proceeded to dispose of them in the nearest trash receptacle.

"Perhaps you should have made your move sooner," a male voice behind him spoke. He had not realized that Miroku and Sango hand returned. Currently, the man stood several paces behind Sesshoumaru and had undoubtedly witnessed the uncharacteristic display.

"There's still a chance, you know" Miroku added quietly.

"Be silent. Do not speak to any about what you saw, if you value your life." Sesshoumaru then walked off in the direction Kagome had gone.

He caught up to her as she laid her hand on the handle of the door to exit the building.

- - - - - -

A hand suddenly wrapped around her upper arm and made her turn around as she was pushed so her back was against the wall. She looked up into golden eyes that begged entrance to her soul. Kagome gasped, but before she could ask him what was wrong, she felt his lips on hers, softer than she had ever dared allow herself to imagine. It was not so much demanding as desiring, and his hands remained civilly on her upper arms.

Unconsciously she parted her lips to him, wanting the feeling to continue and deepen. But instead of accepting the invitation, he ceased and stepped back from her lightly panting form. He did not speak, and instead turned and began walking away while she searched for her words.

"Sesshoumaru," she finally managed, still breathless as much from surprise as the kiss itself. "Why…?"

He stopped walking, but did not answer immediately, as if even he did not know the answer. Even when he spoke, he did not turn to look at her. "I wanted to taste you, before the half-breed took you."

Then he was gone. And after a moment or ten, Kagome numbly made her way to where Kagura was waiting.

- - - - - -

Miroku had watched Sesshoumaru leave, and made the decision to question Sango on Kagome's feelings. After all, Kagome deserved happiness, and something told him that Sesshoumaru could give her what she deserved.

Before he left to find his girlfriend, he recalled Sesshoumaru's unusual show of emotion. Reaching down, he removed the balled-up paper from the wastebasket, and carefully unfurled and smoothed it out.

Violet eyes scanned the pages and widened.

* * *

A/N: Everything may not be as it seems. So before throwing the rotten fruit over the whole Kagome-Inuyasha situation, wait until the next chapter, okay? Next, I'd like to say thank you very much for reviewing to **MidNite Phoenix**, **The Squabbit**, **KougaSesshomaruAnime**, **darkpriestressofhell**, **Do a DAMN GOOGLE SEARCH**, **hermonine**, **Itasuko-chan**, **Lass**, **LynGreenTea**, **Inuyasha's hun**, **Kakiomae**, **cuttie-blossom**, **inugrldemon**, **Kimi-ga-Warui-Tenshi**, **Flame Ivy Moon**, **SilverShadowKitsune**, **heiying**, **Megan Consoer**, **Kagome21**, **serenitygirl13**, **hi**, **SesshoumarusSisterFate**, **LadyRedEyes**, **Girl of pain and darkness**, **Youkai Sesshomarulover**, **darkdemoness41791**, **AvaKay100**, **Chibiaddicted**, **fluffykogome**, **Sakae**, **Evil Toilet** **Paper**, **Youkai** **Sesshomarulover**, **Anolea**, **KagomeBankotsu**, **godspeed7**, **KiTsUnEoOkAmI**, **Kimichi**, **Tina**, **kagome2006**, **ZeLLy907**, **MaNyWaTeRs**, **darkwolfslayer**, **mimi86**, **Tie Kit**, **Ana**, **PrincessFire**, **Shadowblade**, **midnightsunfish**, **Wretched-Cursed**, **mizushoubai**, **goddess-love-fight-sessy's-angle3**, **SK Lovers**, **Takiko Okuda**, and **syria- demoness of water**!

**Saturns Darkness**: You have my permission to use part of my idea. Though, if I may, I would like to know what it would be for, and if it is a piece of writing, if I may read it.


	15. Bad Night

_I wanted to taste you, before the half-breed took you._

What was he saying? That he thought her some kind of slut, who would sleep with Inuyasha after one night out? She was far from easy. And having lived her entire high school life in Kikyo's shadow, she had never been on a date, let alone had a boyfriend.

Or was she was just something else for them to fight over? Their rivalry was far from brotherly. And if Sesshoumaru had had any plans for her, Inuyasha seemed to have beaten him at getting to her.

Kagome sighed and her hands fell from her hair, which she had been trying to decide how to style for the evening. Her fingers came almost unconsciously to her lips. She could still feel his warm mouth connected to hers. No, she decided. Sesshoumaru had not implied either of those meanings. The gentle firmness of his kiss attested to that.

What, then? Could he… possibly like her as more than a friend? Was that what he had tried to convey to her? Was she courageous enough to hope? Then, when she had been willing to continue, why had he stopped?

Kagome released her breath in an exasperated huff, and forced her thoughts away from matters that would only serve to dampen her mood for the evening. Instead she returned her attention to her hair, only to become annoyed.

She did not like worrying about how she would look when they went out. Kagome had been frustrated when she took twenty minutes to finally select an outfit. Dressing up _for_ someone was different. Now, though, her objective was not to impress Inuyasha. Rather, she wanted to dress appropriately for their location, which Inuyasha had declared was a surprise and would tell her nothing more about.

As she continued to fiddle with her midnight locks, the conversation that had led to her current troubles came to the forefront of her memory.

_"Hey, Kagome," Inuyasha asked calmly. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me Saturday night?"_

_She was about to decline, for more reasons that she could count, but he kept speaking before she could get the words out._

"_Miroku has gone with me a few times. I'll tell him to invite Sango, and the four of us will go together. C'mon. It'll be fun, and we can get to know each other better."_

_She was still uncertain, but as long as Sango and Miroku were there too, she supposed one night could not hurt. So she agreed._

_"Great! I'll pick you up at your house."_

Kagome finally decided to leave her hair down and sat at her desk to work until Inuyasha arrived.

- - - - -

Sesshoumaru heard a loud knock at the front door, soon followed by Inuyasha's bedroom door opening and slamming shut and the hanyou's running footsteps.

Sesshoumaru leisurely stood from his reclined position on his bed and walked to the window, reaching it in time to see his half-brother get into his car, along with several others. A low growl rumbled through his chest. _The baka was taking Kagome out with those fools?_

There was nothing he could do, though. The band had decided earlier to not have a practice session on Saturday since their show was on Friday. Still, if anything happened to his Kagome this evening, Inuyasha would pay dearly.

His growling ceased abruptly as he reminded himself that Kagome was not his. Inuyasha had gone out with many females besides Kikyo, and every time he brought them home afterwards. Every woman he dated he slept with, and almost never dated again. Kikyo had been one of the few exceptions until she caught him cheating on her.

The thought of Kagome in Inuyasha's arms, let alone his bed, would not leave him, so he turned his music up loudly in the hope of drowning the images, and sat down with a stack of blank music sheets to write.

- - - - -

A knock at the door brought Kagome downstairs. With a shouted goodbye to her family, Kagome walked toward the expensive car with Inuyasha. She quickly masked her surprise at the group of teens already in the vehicle, none of whom were Miroku and Sango.

"Are Miroku and Sango going to meet us there?" Kagome inquired.

"Nah," Inuyasha replied, recalling Miroku's response to the invite. _I thought you stopped hanging out with those people? You know I don't like to go there anymore, Inuyasha. I'd certainly never bring Sango. I advise you against bringing Kagome._ Damn Miroku. Then, seeing that Kagome was waiting for an explanation, he added, "He couldn't make it."

"Oh." Kagome was much more hesitant about going with Inuyasha, her anxiety only increasing when she noted that, though they were from their school, most of the people in the car were known for not always being on the right side with the law. But she did not want to be impolite or cruel by declining at the last minute because her friends could not come.

_I could still have fun_, she told herself, not liking the doubt that permeated even her encouraging thought.

Inuyasha still refused to tell her where they were going, but from the conversations and dress of the others, as well as the passing scenery, she discerned they were going to a club. She was glad she had stuck with fairly casual clothing, which consisted of a black top and knee-length black skirt.

Finally, they stopped and parked, walking to the doors of a club she knew of only by name. Kagome doubted she would ever have walked into it by her own choice. Looking again at their company for the evening, she did not like the notion that was adding up in her mind.

The group, six including Kagome, and including one female other than herself, found a table to accommodate them all. And then the alcohol came.

The sound system was of too poor a quality for her to decide whether the music was good or not. The lighting was dull, in both senses of the word, and the cleanliness of the entire facility was questionable. The others continued to drink. A few pulled out packs of cigarettes. Occasionally they danced, though Kagome declined any offers. Mostly, though, they drank. No intelligent or pleasant conversation existed whatsoever.

Kagome was not enjoying herself. She refused to drink, smoke, or dance. Instead, she sat rather stiffly beside Inuyasha, who had not even been civil enough to make introductions. Intermittently he would wrap his arm around her shoulders or waist and attempt to press her body against his side, but she easily escaped his hold each time.

She was finally about to ask him if they could leave, when one of the males stood up, followed by the others. Inuyasha stood as well, and pulled on her arm to indicate she should come too.

Relieved, Kagome followed them as they headed towards one of the doors.

Stepping through the doorway, however, she did not find herself outside in the fresh evening air. Instead, they were in a room darker than before. It was small, and filled with various chairs, sofas and tables, all dull, dirty and worn.

When packets of white powder were removed from pockets Kagome drew the line.

"Inuyasha, I want to go home."

A minute passed before her words registered in his alcohol-laden mind, and then he replied, "Just a little longer. Aren't you having fun?"

Kagome's jaw clenched. He thought she was having _fun_? Obviously she had not been the focus of his attention this evening. "Please take me home," was all she said, her voice unyieldingly firm and the words reaching his ears with slow deliberateness.

He looked about to object, but then one of his friends nudged him with an elbow while the others made suggestive noises and gestures. Kagome did not object. So long as she could leave, she did not care what they thought or implied.

Finally Inuyasha nodded, and with a smirk led her from the facility.

Once in the open air, Kagome heaved a sigh of relief, only to notice that Inuyasha could hardly walk in a straight line. Several options ran through her mind. Allowing Inuyasha to drive was not one of them.

Reaching a decision, Kagome plucked the car keys from Inuyasha's hand as he fumbled to find the right one. "I'll drive." His clouded eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to protest, but she continued, "Please, Inuyasha. I promise I won't tell anyone."

He shrugged and got into the passenger seat when she unlocked the car. After making certain that Inuyasha had fastened his seatbelt, Kagome secured her own before starting the car and carefully beginning the drive back to Inuyasha's residence. She only had her permit, but at the moment she was certainly the more qualified driver.

Suddenly, his face was next to hers, causing her to squeak in surprise. "You know, my dad's away on business trip."

Kagome knew what he was implying. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru lived with their father. When Sesshoumaru's mother had divorced Mr. Taisho, she had moved to England and started her own business. Mr. Taisho had remarried to Inuyasha's human mother, but she had died in childbirth.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. He was acting like a really drunk asshole. The moment the thought came, she realized that was exactly what he was at the moment. "Don't make me smack you," she grumbled.

When Inuyasha made no reply, Kagome glanced over to see him passed out against the cool glass of the window. At least he was quiet now. Sneaking another glance in his direction, she hoped he would be okay.

Kagome reached Inuyasha's house without incident. Parking the car in the driveway, she shut off the ignition before exiting the car and approaching the passenger side. She thought he was still asleep, so she was shocked when he opened the door and stood, slamming it behind him. He flung an arm around her shoulders, and said, surprising clearly, "Wanna see my room?"

He began leading her towards the front door, but only succeeded in walking a few steps before the alcohol in his blood overran his macho act and he stumbled. A few steps more, and he was almost completely relying on Kagome to remain standing. She had to press her hand to his chest keep him from tumbling forward, the arm closest to him wrapped around his waist to keep him from falling sideways.

The door that had been only a short distance away before seemed to lengthen before her now that Kagome's small frame was supporting almost all of Inuyasha's weight. What felt like an eternity, but was probably only a few minutes, passed before she found herself before the large wood door. She found the correct key on Inuyasha's keychain and let them in.

She brought the pale hanyou to the couch—the closest thing she could lay him down on. Wondering what she should do next, a voice answered the question for her.

"I'll take care of him."

Kagome looked up to see a tall figure in a black business suit that contrasted sharply with his silver-white hair. Familiar golden eyes looked at her from above a single jagged, dark slate-blue stripe on each cheek.

"Hello, Mr. Taisho," Kagome greeted politely. "Inuyasha told me you were on a business trip."

The elder dog demon nodded. "I was, but I returned early." Eyeing his youngest son, he added gravely, "And it seems it was good that I did. Thank you for bringing him home, Kagome."

She smiled faintly. Mr. Taisho had always been kind to her, and was the closest individual in her life to a father figure. She handed him the Inuyasha's keys, explaining that she had driven them home. He nodded in approval and asked if she need a ride home.

Kagome declined politely. "I'll take the bus. Goodnight." She smiled before departing. As she closed the door quietly behind her, she wondered if Sesshoumaru was still awake and if she could have at least said hello before she left.

Inuyasha's father shook his head at his sleeping son. "I don't know whether to call you lucky or unlucky this night."

- - - - -

Sesshoumaru had not heard the car pull in over his blasting stereo, but he did hear the door slam. Turning off his music, he moved to his window, denying the ache in his chest as he watched Kagome and Inuyasha's entwined bodies with haunted golden eyes until the couple disappeared into the house.

Grabbing his headphones, he turned his portable music player on loud enough to drown out any sounds he might hear from his half-brother and Kagome, and fell despairingly onto his bed. Staring at the song he had written, resting so innocently on his desk, he wondered what he should do with it.

* * *

See, I did get this one out faster! Arigato to **Do a DAMN GOOGLE SEARCH**, **midnightloon**, **mimi86**, **XD Cute little Fox Girl XP**, **The Squabbit**, **Wretched-Cursed**, **pure-sweet**, **KougaSesshomaruAnime**, **royal blueKitsune**, **Kakiomae**, **inugrldemon**, **TenshiYoukaiNeko**, **Lady-Tsukiyo**, **Kagome21**, **fluffy li**, **Ana**, **darkangelicdemon**, **tru**, **KiTsUnEoOkAmI**, **Copper Kitty**, **Veata**, **ceresCmaiden**, **Saturn-fox**, and **Yasha'sGurl101**!

**Youkai Sesshomarulover**: You have my official permission to use part of my plot line for your story. I am not upset, but not everyone will be as generous and you could get into trouble, so make sure to get into the habit of obtaining permission first, at least before publicly posting.

I can always be reachedby private message faster than a review, if such is ever needed.


End file.
